Clan High (Warriors Past Lives)
by Azureflower
Summary: At Clan High you have your jocks, cheerleaders, and jealous murderers. *cough HEATHERTAIL cough* As well as your OCCASIONAL psycho wannabe rapist. OCCASIONAL. And it's not the only weird part of Clan High. Read to find out exactly what goes on in this strange parallel universe. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ENDED DUE TO BULLSHIT.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

_**Hey, all you little Warriors fans, it's Azureflower and welcome to my first story! I'm actually adding this after going through a month later and seeing how bad this is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Warriors: Past Lives

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

Every night, I dream of the forest. A golden cat with amber eyes. And... others. So many cats of all shapes, sizes, and colors. (And what they have on their menu... Honestly, do I really have to eat... crow? And squirrel? ) Cats with my sister's names are in them too. What does it mean? Two female cats, one with russet fur and a white chest... and a yellow-gold one, lying dying on the ground, yowling in pain.

I am a cat in these dreams. Is it strange to have this dream every night since...since Honeyfern got her brain tumor and was told she had one year to live? And do Poppyfrost and Honeyfern have it too?

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN**_

Every night, I am haunted by the same nightmare. A cream colored tom-cat. A gray-silver she-cat. A red she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip. And me. (also a cat.) The snake comes every time. Its teeth dig into my fur and pelt. Fire courses through my veins. Red and purple flash in my vision. Before my vision goes dark, I see the cats running towards me. A cream-colored cat wails, "You can't leave me, Honeyfern- I love you!" A name comes to mind as I look at the cream cat and say my final words-"I love you too. Goodbye... Berrynose." Then there is only black, and an anguished wail, before I feel that I'm gone forever. And it always ends the same way-with this.

'Cat of golden fur and green eyes, you are gone before your time. Rise again in the body of another. Your sisters will rise too. Another chance has been granted. Do not waste it.'

Every time.

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE**_

It's the first day of school, and as I eat my breakfast, Jayfeather, my brother, is forcing me to drill him with flashcards on math, English, and science. I don't care what the square root of forty-three is. I'm not in high school yet. I don't need to know. "LIONBLAZE!" And there's the Hollyleaf alarm clock, screaming at me at precisely *checks watch* seven-oh-four A.M. Like every. Single. Morning. Of. My. Life.

"WERE YOU USING MY BLOW DRIER AGAIN?" she yells from the upstairs bathroom.

"WHY WOULD I NEED YOUR STUPID BLOW DRIER? I'M NOT A BUBBLE-HEADED CHICK LIKE YOU! AND WHAT PROF DO YOU HAVE I USED IT?!" I shout back.

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR HAIR IS STUCK IN THE SWITCH?"

Wait, but I didn't-

Jayfeather lets out a snicker. I flip my head in his direction.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"You are SO DEAD at the end of the school day."

* * *

 _ **Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm looking to improve. Any suggestions for Poppy-HoneyxBerry or Cinder/HeatherxLion/Breeze showdowns? Please review! (PS- if you send me a believable OC I might include you as a new character. I am only accepting twelve OC's, so submit before I pick! Contest ends 2/25/18. Thanks!) Sorry this is short. There will be more, though!**_

* * *

Azureflower of ThunderClan OUT! See you again in Chapter II!


	2. Chapter 2: School

_**Welcome to the second chapter I've revised! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

I have officially made it to high school! Objectives:

Be popular.

Get good grades.

Avoid being raped.

Get a boyfriend.

FIND YOUR MATH CLASS.

Moving on... ah, there's Honeyfern! "I have Def-"

RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

(My ears!) Onward to Defense Against The Dark Forest!

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN**_

As the earsplitting ring of the school bell sounds in my ears, Cinderheart and I begin walking off to our next classes. Suddenly, I am hit by a wave of dizziness, and stop short. Oh, God, not now... not on my first day of high school...

"Honeypelt? Are you okay? Is your tumor acting up?" I hear Cinderheart ask, panic in her voice. I wan't to answer that yes, it is, get me to a hospital ASAP, but the world spins around me as my vision clouds and goes black.

The last thing I remember is crumpling to the floor before I wake up in the school hospital.

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE**_

Why is my life such a nightmare?

Today I've been yelled at, teased, gotten my locker spray-painted...

AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES.

As I wander off to first period, (Defense Against The Dark Forest, and does the school bell have to be so LOUD?) I think about what my classes might be like. Hey, maybe I can sign up for the basketball team, even?

Then two nurses carrying a stretcher run through the hallway.

"Clear the way! Sick patient coming through!"

A girl with long blonde hair with silver tips, blue eyes, and sapphire dangling earrings runs beside the girl in the stretcher.

"It's going to be OK, sis. It's going to be OK.

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone, it's Azureflower!_**

 ** _Thanks to Blossomfrost, Sharpbreeze, and Heatherdiamond for the reviews._**

 ** _Welcome to Update 1! OC space update: 11 spaces left. First OC will show up next chapter. AZUREFLOWER OUT!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Class Begins

Chapter III

 ** _POPPYFROST_**

I was on my way to Physical Education with Coach Bracken when I heard Honeypelt was in the hospital. Abandoning my search for the gym, (this place is huge.) I raced as fast as I could to the medical wing. Skidding to a stop once I arrived, I asked a nearby nurse- Leafpool, her name tag said- what wing Honeypelt Sorrelfur was in. (Thunder Wing, Warrior's Den, Room 13.) The second the words left her tongue, I was off again. Finally, I found Room 13 in the Thunder Wing Warrior's den. Opening the door, I braced myself for what I would find.

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN (5 Minutes Earlier)**_

I woke up to bright flourescent lights and a migraine. The only thing I could recall after passing out was the snake from my dreams, biting again and again, setting my blood on fire, burning away my life. Why is this happening to me? I was musing over this when Poppyfrost came in. Relief filled her face when she saw that I was awake."Honeypelt! You're all right!" Her voice was filled with love, tinged with worry. "What-"

"Honeypelt? Are you awake?"

I turn my head towards the door and see a half-welcome, half unwelcome sight.

* * *

 _ **LARKTAIL/SNOWPELT (this person submitted siblings. If you are going to submit siblings, no more than 2 and you can't resubmit if you have already. Sorry!**_ _ **)**_

 _Larktail_

"I heard about your accident! Are you okay? What happened? Did you dream? I've heard that some people have really interesting dreams while they're asleep. Did you know..."

There she goes again. Snowpelt is the know-it-all in our family. The favorite of the two of us. The sun and the moon. And me?

Larktail is always left behind, overlooked, unheard. The first thing people say to me when they see me is:

"Oh, you're Snowpelt's sister. She's soooo popular. Did you hear about the time..."

Yeah, I did. I'm her SISTER, for StarClan's sake! Why am I always in her shadow?

"Honeyfern?" I ask.

"Hold on. Snowpelt was just telling me about your-I mean her- first morning of eighth grade at the Apprentice's Den Middle School. So, Snowpelt, Haretail did what, now?"

"But I just wanted to ask-"

"Go away, Larktail. You're interrupting my healing rest."

HEALING REST?! SNOWPELT IS YAKKING HER HEAD OFF TO HONEYFERN AND _I'M_ THE ONE INTERRUPTING HER HEALING SLEEP? I'M SORRY, PEOPLE, BUT THAT. IS. _**IT!**_

 _Snowpelt_

I think something's wrong with Larktail. She just slammed the door in my face. Excuse moi, but that is NOT the way you treat your uber popular twin sister. Whatever.

"So anyway, Haretail was eating the spaghetti, when Spiderleg crept up behind him and-" A snore interrupts my story.

Poppyfrost ushers me out. "Goodbye, Honeyfern." I whisper.

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE**_

Yes! Made it to Defense Against The Dark Forest with Ms. Ivy. I stroll through the door when something hits me from behind. "Hey! Watch-"

Then I see that it's the girl from this morning. "Sorry! I am so sorry!" Her stuff is all over the floor and she is struggling to pick it up. "Let me help you-what's your name?"

"Cinderheart."

"Nice to meet you, Cinderheart. I'm Lionblaze."

* * *

 _ **Another chapter successfully completed! 10 spaces left to fill by February 27**_ ** _. See you in Chapter IV, and thank you to Coraldawn1037 and Blossomfrost for the OC's._**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice to Warrior

**_(Blossomfrost, here is the intro to your OC! Hope you like it! And thank you to Pebblewish for noticing my Honeypelt/FERN mistake. Whoops... )_**

* * *

 ** _DEWNOSE_**

I have made it to first period! (Science Of the Feline Food Chain, or SOFFC.) The teacher is Dr. Brambleclaw-aaaannnddd there is a note on the board saying he went to go get coffee. Oh well! I'll just find my seat, and...

Whoa.

There is a really cute chick in the front row. She's petite; with freckles, pale skin, green eyes, and she's using them to stare at ME!

Then I realize that I'm staring right back, my face is (or must be) bright red, and my jaw is hanging open.

{Alright, Dewnose, play it cool.}

I clear my throat and walk to her desk.

"Hi, I'm Dewnose. I w-that is to say- I c-I mean, uh-"

Cheese and crackers, why is this so hard?

"WillyougooutwithmeIthinkyouaregorgeouspleasesayyes!"

Way to say it, tiger.

"Hi. I'm Blossomfrost. Nice to meet you, Dewnose!"

She smiles at me like she is completely unaware of the gibberish that just came out of my mouth. (Awesome! Most girls just say "Eww. Get away, weirdo.") I feel the corners of my mouth lift. "Sorry about that." I say. "But... will you go out with me anyway?"

"I think you're cute too, and you seem sweet, so... "

"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE**_

"The first thing you should know is that the Dark Forest is _extremely_ _dangerous!_ Never associate with them, never hang out with them, and never side with them. They live in the DarkClan wing. We'll be watching this Beauty and the Beast clip of Belle and the West Wing to outline their evil." Ms. Ivy lectures.

Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh. I've seen this movie a million times. (When Hollyleaf was six she forced us to watch it two thousand times.) Belle gets lambasted by the Beast for going to the forbidden. West Wing, yada yada yada... I'm bored already, and I say so to Cinderheart. "Yeah, been there." she whispers. "Honeyfern loved this movie. She used to watch it every night. Eventually, she got tired of it, but not before I had every line memorized."

I laugh silently at this comparison. Maybe we have more in common than I thought...

"Cinderheart?" I ask under my breath.

"Yes?"

"Will you... could you... would you go out with me? You seem nice, and-"

"Mr. Nutmegtail. You seem to have no problem talking to Miss Sorrelfur. So how about the whole class?" Busted.

"Uh-no, Ms. Ivy."

"Good. Next time, though, you won't get off so easy." She walks away, long chestnut hair streaked with dark silver and pale green swishing behind her.

"For the record, I'd love to go out with you." Cinderheart mutters.

"What was that, Miss Sorrelfur?"

"Nothing!"

Yassss! I have a date! Cinderheart smiles as she turns away, silver hair flashing in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

* * *

 ** _LARKTAIL_**

RAAGGHHH! SO MAD AT SNOWPELT, THAT INCONSIDERATE CAT-CAT?! Girl. Where did _cat_ come from? Back to ranting.

IF ONLY THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME IN THIS MESS OF SNOWPELT LOVERS! Okay, too much. Deeep. Brreeeeeaaaattthhhhsss. In. Out. In. Out. Okay. Better. Back to class!

 _2 Hours Later... in Principal Flowerstar's office at the Apprentice's Den Middle School..._

"You're skipping a grade."

What.

"Starting next week, you'll be in high school with your sisters-and equals. You scored a hundred and ten percent on your pre-assessment. Goodbye, Miss Sorrelfur. And tell your sister I said hello! Delightful young lady she is. A pity she isn't as smart as you, or I'd skip her instead." Principal Flowerstar says.

Great.

"That's great! I've always wanted to be away from Snowp- I mean, I've always wanted tougher work. It's been nice here, but if you think I should move on, then I will."

"Yes, yes, dear. Run along now and inform your teacher of this change."

She's back to ignoring me like everyone else. Oh well! Soon no one will overlook me! In a week, I'll be free of this Snowpelt-filled prison! Goodbye, Apprentice's Den Middle! Hello Clan High- and freedom.

Let's see how Snowpelt feels when people look at her funny.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, it's Azureflower! I had the dates wrong- there will be no updates for a few days following today. Whoops! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you again in CV!**

 **AZUREFLOWER OUT! See you next time! (10 OC's Left!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting

**_Last update for the next couple of days. See you soon!_**

 _ **SNOWPELT**_

" You're WHAT?"

My own sister just told me she's been skipped a grade. "HIGH SCHOOL?! But... we've been together forever! You're leaving me, Larktail! Why?"

I detect something in her pale blue eyes, the mirrors to mine. Jealousy? "because I have to." she snaps.

"Larktail?" I ask tentatively.

"What."

Definitely jealous. But of what?

"Just... don't forget me."

"Okay."

But as she walks away, I hear her mutter:

"Who could forget Little Miss Perfect?"

Oh.

* * *

 **BROKENSTAR** (It was coming and you all knew it! But you may be surprised...)

I don't want to close my eyes.

Every time I try, I see blood. Bodies. Death.

Why did I kill all those people? Why did I do what I did? And how do I make amends?

I hide behind this curtain of false hate to shield my true self from the world. I was blinded by my ambition, and so became blind in real life. How do I push it aside when all my peers think I am cruel and heartless? How do I-

"Brokenstar." It's Tigerstar. The most evil person I've ever met.

"It's time for the Sorting."

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN**_

I'm out of the hospital!

I feel a lot better than last week, when I collapsed. Snowpelt and... uh... Larktail (God, Larktail is irritating, but there's something about her that makes me feel bad about it)... and Poppyfrost and Cinderheart! It feels so good to be free, and catch up on what I missed. It's seventh period, Art, with Ms. Minnowtail. And then I have Clan Sorting! One week after the first day, the freshmen are sorted into Clans after close observation by the teachers. I can't wait!

* * *

 _ **LARKTAIL**_

 _ **After Honeyfern's Art Class**_

I'm walking to Clan Sorting with Honeyfern on my first day at CHS, and we're meeting Cinderheart and Poppyfrost-ah!

"Cinderheart! Poppyfrost!" I call out. "I made it!"

Cinderheart looks elated, while Poppyfrost looks merely amused. "I'm so glad you're here. Let's head to Sorting!"

* * *

 ** _STONETELLER (The letter stands for unknown last name. Or their_ _real one._ _This is really_** ** _exhausting.)_**

Time for sorting. Every year, a thousand freshmen are sorted into six groups, and every year, some are worse than others.

But this process must happen.

So be it.

"The following names are ThunderClan! Thunderstar, Firestar, Bluestar, stand up please!"

"Honeyfern, Larktail, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost Sorrelfur! Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker Daisyleg! Dewnose, Ambermoon, and Snowbush Brighttail! Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze Nutmegtail! Lilyheart Ferndust! Twigtail Pebblehawk! Finfur Sandywillow! Featherwhisker Larksong! Cinderpelt, Sootfur, and Rainfur Willowstorm! Toadstep and Rosepetal Birchwing! Blossomfrost X! Squirrelflight and Leafpool Firestorm! Brambleclaw Tigerflower! Dovewing and Ivypool Whitefall! Ashfur N! Briarlight Graystripe! And Foxheart and Icecloud Ferndust!"

"Next up: Windclan! Harestar, Tallstar, Onestar, please stand up!

"Hollowflight X! Ashfoot N! Hawkheart K!...

* * *

 _ **Did I get everyone from ThunderClan: the new generation? The Dark cats will be sorted next time. Hope you liked the chapter! And thanks again to Blossomfrost, Heatherdiamond, and CoralDawn1037 for the reviews. See you in a couple days. (There are apparently only three readers. I hope I get more**_ ** _because it's a little disappointing... but thank you to the people who do read it; it means a lot to me.) :)_**

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Roomie and Jealousy

**THE FINAL UPDATE BEFORE 1/5/17! Seriously this time. It's so hard to stop!**

 _ **HOLLYLEAF**_

After the Sorting, the groups split in two; one for boys, and one for girls. We line up behind our corresponding gender leader, and draw pieces of paper for roommates. I hope I get someone good!

"Next!"

I draw a slip.

"Cinderheart Sorrelfur. Room 255, Thunder Wing."

Well, I don't know her, but I'll give it a shot.

 **"WAIT!"** Stoneteller shouts. "There is one group left! Anyone who wasn't sorted or was accidentally sorted already- the following names are Dark:

"Breezepelt Nightfeather! Redwillow H! Furzepelt T! Antpelt U! Icewing R! Hawkfrost Sashaclaw! Thistleclaw Dawnpoppy! Clawface T! And Darkstripe W!"

"Dark" ? Yeesh. That sounds like a rough group... but onward to room 255!

* * *

 _ **BLOSSOMFROST**_

Wow. Wowowow! I got a date AND my best friend for a roommate? All in one day? This. Is! AWESOME! "Lilyheart! C'mon, we have to get to our room before dinner and unpack!" (All freshmen stay at their houses to sleep in the week preceding the sorting.) Off we go to Room 256, Thunder Wing!

 _fifteen minutes later..._

WHOA.

These rooms are amazing! There are two soft-looking twin beds with gold-white comforters and pillows, a giant bathroom with a shower AND (separately) one of those bathtubs that resembles a jacuzzi! There are a couple of rules, though...

1\. If you damage anything past the point of repair, you must pay for it.

2\. No visiting boys' dorms for girls, and vice versa.

3\. Keep track of your things. We are not responsible for any lost items.

4\. Anything forgotten; we can give you toiletries, etc.

Yeah, yeah.

"Dibs on the bed on the left!" Lilyheart yells as she flies past me, platinum-blonde waves streaked with pale pink and white streaming behind her.

I shrug and make my way to the far bed. After I sit down, I begin to unpack. Ooh! I completely forgot abut this dress! It's silver-blue, fading into pale silver. I usually pair it with gold heels and necklace, and since I packed those too, I could wear these with Dewnose tonight! Yay! But first- a nap, I think to myself as I see that Lilyheart has fallen asleep.

Yep. A nap is definitely best.

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

I got Lionblaze's sister as a roomie! How lucky is that? Now I can learn more about him! But let's worry about unpacking first. After reaching our room and deciding on beds, we begin to unpack, and our eternal (though I didn't realize it at the time) friendship begins.

"Hi. I'm Cinderheart! Nice to meet you, Hollyleaf." I decide to begin our conversation. "So you're Lionblaze's sister?"

"Yup. No, he's not taken, no, I will not tell him you like him, no, I will not set you up, and NO, I will NOT tell him to "maybe, kinda, sorta" be your #$%&** BOYFRIEND!"

Whoa. "I wasn't going to ask any of that! I just want to learn more about him so that on our date tomorrow night I can actually talk to him. Is that OK? I didn't realize I hit a nerve... sorry!" I protest.

"It's okay. I'd love to! And you really want to be my friend? Most people hang out with me so they can hang out with Lionblaze." she replies, prickly exterior softening. Talk about mood swings!

"I would love to be your friend, Hollyleaf."

The smile on her face is imminent and huge as soon as the words leave my mouth.

* * *

 _ **HEATHERTAIL**_

No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I waited too long to make a move on Lionblaze, and now some PUNK chick has snatched him up. Grrrrr! I still have Breezepelt, but let's face it, he's no Lionblaze. I need a plan.

A murderous plan.

* * *

 ** _Hey, everyone, it's Azureflower, and welcome to the last update for the next few days. ( I mean it this time!) Still 10 OC spots left. If I don't get any by 2/27/18, the people who have_ _submitted_ _already_ _can submit a second character. Actually, just submit a second, third, fourth, character. (The limit is five and no triplets, quadruplets, etc.) Heads up to those who haven't sent me theirs yet! You can send_** ** _review wise or PM-wise. Byeee!_**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT! See you next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Hawkheart

_**Hey everyone, it's Azureflower. I went skiing in Tahoe and that's why there haven't been updates. So I will try to make this chapter longer as an apology. Enjoy! (That was a month ago; I'm still revising)**_

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

Okay. Breathe, Cinderheart. You are... ON A DATE WITH THE #$%&&* HOTTEST GUY IN THE WHOLE $%&##** FRESHMAN CLASS! Just did it again. Arrrgggghhhh. We're going to go see Warriors: Darkest Night at the movies. Right now, Lionblaze is getting popcorn while I find seats. Aha! There are some! I sit down to wait, though I don't have to for long. "Lionblaze!" I call out. "Over here!" As he comes closer I can tell he is about to drop everything. I leap up and grab our soda. "Thanks, Cinderheart." he says in a relieved tone.

{manananananananananaNAMADADADAna LALALALALALALALALADAmananadalalalalatatitum(diddly dum) doodedananalalalalalagananananaNA MA NA NAAAAAAAAAA!}

The theme for the movie has started, so I lead Lionblaze to our seats. A giant black-and-white cat appears on the screen. "The plan is almost complete. Soon, we will have all the Clans under our control! Mwahahahahahaaaaa!"

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN**_

Larktail is in 75% of my classes. Why couldn't Snowpelt have gotten skipped instead? I hope every day for the news that Larktail is going back to middle school because she misses her sister-and yet, I pick up the vibe that Larktail is happier here, and who am I to put and end to that?

"Honeyfern! Guess what! Hawkheart, that WindClan guy, asked me out! What do I do?" Larktail runs up and chirps. I don't know what to do... I've never had a boyfriend. I tell Lartail this and let her know she's best off asking Rosepetal, my roomie, who is currently going out with Sunstrike. (She's gay...)She zooms off to look for Rosepetal, strawberry-blonde hair with gold-green streaks flying behind her. Lost in thought, I wander to my next class.

"Oof!"

Cruuuddd. I just ran into someone and dropped all my stuff. The guy flips around, cream-white hair whipping with him. "Are you OK?" he asks, blue eyes boring into my green ones.

I feel my face turning bright red. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I realize my gaze has dropped to his lips. Gaaahhh. I avert my gaze to my stuff on the floor and commence cleaning up. The guy ducks down too.

"I'm Berrynose. Who're you?" he asks. "Honeyfern. Sorry for running into you..." My voice trails off as our hands meet on the floor. I flush bright red. "Thanks for helping me get my stuff!" I say in an effort to make this less awkward. "Uh, yeah, it's okay. I actually ran into you on purpose. I saw you at Sorting and wanted to meet you and be your friend... So... will you go ou- I mean, be my friend?"

My jaw must have hit the floor by now.

"Uh, yes! I'd love to!"

As he walks away, I become aware that I am smiling so hard I could split my face in half.

* * *

 _ **LARKTAIL**_

Aaaah. It feels so good to be away from Snowpelt. I can't believe I have a date! With Snowpelt around, that would never have happened, and she would be the one with the date. I can finally have my own life now! This is great.

"LARKTAIL."

Okay, maybe not so great. I wasn't paying attention and now I have lunch detention with Mr. Oakheart. Awesome.

"Larktail?"

It's Hawkheart! Play it cool, Larktail. Play it cool.

"About our date..."

Uh-oh.

"I can't wait."

Phew!

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, it's Azureflower. Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of Warriors Past**_ ** _Lives! Still not many readers. I remain hopeful, though! One day left before the deadline, so submit fast! Remember-PM or review!_**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Death Of A Student

**_Hello everyone, it's AZF. School starts again on Monday, so updates will occur on weekends only, and at the and of the month I will miss a week. Review Acknowledgement Time!_**

 ** _-xXBlossomfrostxX: That is so nice of you to say! I'm glad you enjoy it though if you have any criticisms at all please let me know!_**

 ** _-Sharpbreeze: I am SO SORRY! I got another email from Pebblewish the same time as you and so I remembered it was her that saw the mistake and not you... thanks for catching me. :)_**

 ** _-Puppy1037- Thanks, friend. I will post ASAP._**

 ** _On with the story! The chapters will be shorter b/c I don't have as much time. (Oh, and who do you ship LESS- LarkxHawk or BreezexHeather? First one to 5 is first to break up explosively.)_**

* * *

 _ **SNOWPELT**_

I'm all alone now. Great. Larktail goes to Clan High now with Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost-and yesterday she called and said she had a BOYFRIEND! She isn't supposed to be first at anything. I'M the one who's supposed to have it all. Not her! It's time I took matters into my own hands.

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN-One Week Later**_

"...so I think you're funny and awesome and will you please go out with me?"

I could be screaming in pain right now and not feel it. OMGOMGOMFFG! "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I would love to date you, Berrynose! Where should we go?" I ask excitedly.

"A little place I call... your favorite restaurant! The Gorge Gourmet Pizza, here we come. I'll pick you up tomorrow at... five?" he inquires.

"Five sounds great. See you then!" I chirp. I walk away feeling light as a... bowling ball. Two reasons:

One- Poppyfrost has a MONSTER crush on Berrynose! What am I going to tell her?

Two: I have a brain tumor. It's not serious enough to keep me in the hospital, but serious enough that I have weekly checkups. Clan High doctors are top-notch.

As I walk away, brooding over the two points, I feel a sharp pain in my head-only worse than all the other times. And as my vision goes black once again, I know somehow that this time, I won't get back up again.

 _ **The Next Day- In the Thunder Wing Hospital- With Drs. Spottedleaf and Alderheart.**_

Dr. Spottedleaf opens her mouth. The sadness in her green eyes is clear.

"You have a week to live."

No. I can't! I knew it was bad. I knew I had at least a year, and that it's going to be up in December, but this? This is something else entirely! What will I do?

"What? I-I-I-why?" I sputter.

"Your tumor has spread to your lungs, liver, and... heart. It pains me to say it, but... the tumors are mutating too fast, and we can't stop them-at least, not before you die. I'm so sorry. We'll notify your family immediately." Dr. Alderheart replies with heartbreak in his voice. "No one should die this young." He bows his head.

As they leave the room, it's all I can do to not put my head on my knees and cry.

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE-Nine Days Later**_

Time for my date! Cinderheart is funny and amazing, and any guy would be lucky to have her-OH WAIT. That guy is me. I knock on her dorm door. Hollyleaf answers the door, looking shaken. Uh-oh.

"Honeyfern died this afternoon. Cinder didn't get the news till just now." she says. The tears are in her voice. "You can come say hello to her, but she obviously can't go out with you tonight."

"O-okay. I... I'm so sorry." Wow. This is a lot to take in.

"Don't tell me. Tell Cinderheart."

I walk into a room containing a sobbing mass of gray-silver and black.

"H-hi, L-l-l-l-ionblaze. Ho-l-l-l-" Her words are punctuated by a loud sniff.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." I say.

I wrap my arms around her and feel her heart beating quickly against mine.

It's all I can do not to cry too.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, it's AZF! See you in Chapter 9!** (Hope I get some more readers by then...)

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

_**Hey, everyone-**_

 _ **Welcome to the FINAL UPDATE {danananaaaananananaaaaananananananana}before the DREADED SCHOOL! Now updates will only be on**_ ** _Wednesdays and weekends. I apologize because I love this story as much as you all do! Reviews:_**

 ** _xXBlossomfrostXx- Your review made my day. Thank you!_**

 ** _Heatherdiamond-Love the name! So glad to have you on the team, and thanks for the OC!_**

 ** _Glasschime- This is my iPad profile. I sent myself a review. :)_**

 ** _Readers who have submitted previously, you may now submit again._**

 ** _ON with the chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _LIONBLAZE_**

 _Ummmm... this is not my room._

I wake up to soft snores, a tearstained shirt, dry mouth, and... my arms wrapped around Cinderheart. The previous night comes bak to me in a rush. Honeyfern died, and so when I came to pick Cinderheart up, she was heartbroken. She wore herself out and fell asleep in my arms and I nodded off watching her snooze. She needed the sleep, sister-less broken being that she is right now. I'll just go now and let her sleep in peace.

I shift my left elbow, which is currently trapped underneath Cinderheart.

"Mhnnhn... Lionblaze?" Whoops. I guess she's awake now...

"Yeah?"

"Can you please stay? I just... need someone to love me right now."

I can hear the teary restraint in her voice. Guess I won't be leaving after all... "Okay."

She snuggles closer with a small, sad smile, and I kiss her forehead. She freezes.

"Good night, Cindy-girl. Go back to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

 **SIX HOURS LATER- IN DATDA w/ Ms. Ivy, the Darkspy.**

Of course, none of the Sorrelfur sisters make it to class the next day. But according to Ms. Ivy,

'The death of a student and the skipping of school the next day only applies to those RELATED to the student, so NO, Mr. Foxleap, there is NOT a free period, and NO, Mr. Mousewhisker, you may NOT hit on Miss Frostgaze!"

They immediately look sheepish. Frostgaze turns bright red. "Now. The signs of a Dark Forest secret trainee are: wounds, cause unknown. Exhaustion. Muddy shoes and clothes on non-rainy days. But most importantly... they seem to be changing their behavior for the worse. If you see any of these symptoms, please report them to me IMMEDIATELY."

Oh wow. That was actually really helpful... NOT. All of the non-dark cats- PEOPLE, not cats- what is wrong with me! have already been sorted.

"MOUSEWHISKER! NO KISSING IN MY CLASS! DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU! IN MY CLASSROOM AFTER SCHOOL. TWO HOURS. AND NO CANOODLING!"

Yeesh. Looks like they finally got caught.

[RIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!]

As we walk to our next class, my roomie Berrynose (who, by the way, was dating Honeyfern) asks me:

"What did she mean, 'the death of a student'? Who died? And why were none of the Sorrelfurs in class today? Unless... Honeyfern collapsed last week..."

I see horror and heartbreak cross his face.

"No."

"It's true, buddy. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, this can't be happening! I loved her! Why is it always me?!... First, Grandma. Then Mom and Dad. Then Seedpelt. Then Mapledusk. And now Honeyfern! I...I...I'm sorry, Lion. I'll catch up with you later..."

Uh-oh.

* * *

 ** _two minutes later- Blossomfrost POV_**

"Why don't you understand me?"

"Why don't YOU understand me?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"That was my FATHER! I didn't TOUCH Bluestar's mother!"

"Whatever. Your family has been dissing Thunder since DAY ONE. So you know what? We're DONE. Tell your family whatever you like about me. I don't care. Because you never cared about Thunder OR me. You just wanted to be IMPORTANT because my FATHER is prince of the SKY KINGDOM. So what? I thought you liked me for ME. Not a petty little princess. Goodbye, Hawkheart. I'm sorry I ever dated you to begin with." Larktail yells. Ouch. BURRRNNN Hawkheart! Crash and BURN TO THE F-ING GROUND!

"Whoa. What was the-you know what, I don't care. Troutstream's been mooning over her since day one, so they can date now..." Lilyheart quips.

"Hey Lilyheart..."

She giggles madly. "Hi, Snowbush! Bye, Blossom. See you in a few..."

Oh-kay then. I have a date with Dewnose anyway, so... I have to prep anyway. Once I am in my dorm, I pick out an emerald green minidress that turns pale silver in the light and pair it with coffee-colored heels, black-green earrings and necklace, and white-silver highlights for my hair, which will be in down and brushed shiny. I hope I look Ok...

Then there is a knock on my door. "Come in!"

* * *

 _ **HEATHERDIAMOND/FROSTGAZE**_

I touch the wall.

"10. 5 seconds! Great job, HD!" Mousewhisker cheers as I lift my goggles.

"Thanks. But I'm not done yet!"

I launch myself into another few laps. Afterward, Mousewhisker gives me the stopwatch.

'You broke it. You went so fast it couldn't keep up."

"YASSS!"

"Hey, do you want to go swimming with me sometime? For fun?" he asks. Oh my god.

"Yes. yes, yes! Thank you!" I'm smiling so hard, I think I split my face in two. Before I hit the showers, I kiss Mousewhisker on the cheek. He freezes.

"See you later, Mousie." I giggle. He smiles goofily. "Uh-huh..." he says dreamily.

As I walk away, I hear him mutter,

"Mrs. Heatherdiamond Daisyleg..."

* * *

 ** _SNOWPELT_**

"I can fight, handle a gun, and do advanced physics."

"Good. We need someone like you, Snowpelt."

I pass him my gun. The man analyzes it, then slides it back to me.

"Top-notch. But can you use it?"

I turn around. I shoot the peephole in the door.

"Good enough?"

"Welcome to the Dark, Snowpelt."

"Thank you... Tigerstar."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's the last daily update before school starts, so now there will only be roughly three updates a week. Don't expect them daily anymore... sorry...**

 **AZF OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bang! Crash! Shamallamading!

**Hi everyone, it's AZF!**

 **Welcome to the 1st update since school started. Wednesday update #1!**

 **Ok so thank you to:**

 **HeatherDiamond: Yeah, I know! It's sooo awesome that she broke it. HeatherDxMouseW all the way.**

 **XxBlossomfrostxX, my loyal fan: Thank you for your second OC! He will appear randomly thru all 20+ chapters.**

 **Onward with the story! (You can submit an OC thru review even if you are a guest. Tried and true! :))**

 **Feb-19- still revising**

* * *

 _ **LARKTAIL-a month after Honeypelt's death**_

Life is WAAAY better without Snowpelt casting her shadow over me. I have friends now, real ones, and I feel like I've finally met my equals. But now Snowpelt's acting vacant and unfamiliar. She's avoidant and prickly and has been so since Honeypelt died. Why? It's like she's completely different from the popular, sweet, and friendly sister I know. But let's not get into that now.

"Miss Larktail! Wake up from your little daydream! Did you even hear a word I said?"

Oops. Ms. Minnowtail is mad because I wasn't paying attention.

"Can anyone tell Miss Larktail here what she missed?'

Nooooooo. Anything but the 'tell her what she missed'...

A hand flies in the air. I'm not surprised to see that it's Heathertail, the jealous Cinderheart wannabe who thinks Cinderheart "stole" Lionblaze. Poor thing's so blind she can't even see her own nose.

"We're making paper-machè dogs."

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

My life hasn't been sunshine and rainbows since Honey died, but it's been okay. Lionblaze and I- our bond is stronger than ever. He totally gets it, because his parents could be dead for all he knows. And Hollyleaf is my new best friend. She's sweet and kind and doesn't mind my drilling her for details about Lionblaze since I'm his GF. I joined the school soccer team a few days after Honeypelt's funeral to help me get my mind off her. And it's worked really well! I found out that I really like soccer, and play every day I can. I also joined the swim team but I can't beat Heatherdiamond Waterheart. She's the school swimming champ and won three Olympic medals at fourteen. FOR THE 1000 YARD BUTTERFLY AAAAAA! She's amazing. And Larktail broke up with Hawkheart. She's much happier now.

"CINDERHEART SORRELFUR! PUT DOWN THE DODGE BALL RIGHT NOW!"

Heh heh. I have a habit of throwing things when I get lost in thought. Whoops...

LATER

"... so then Snowfur gets hit by a car, and dies."

I am telling the story of Bluestar to some other freshmen. They are staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"And then?'' one gasps out. Sunstrike, I think.

"You'll just have to wait until later." (It's like 11pm already! Curfew starts in fifteen minutes.)

"Awww..."

I head back to my room where Hollyleaf is reading in bed.

"Hey." she says, not taking her eyes off the page. There's something in her tone that I can't quite read. It doesn't sound good.

"Are you okay, H?"

"NO I AM NOT! MY BROTHER GOT INTO A FIGHT TODAY AND HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL WAITING FOR EYE SURGERY. HE WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN AFTER." she explodes. It's like a hundred pounds of pent-up feelings pouring out all at once.

Noooo.

"Lionblaze? He can't have! I mean, I was with him the whole day and-"

"Not Lionblaze."

Then who?

"Jayfeather."

* * *

 ** _CLOUDFUR-The next day (Blossomfrost's new OC, not Bluestar's sister)_**

Perfection with raven hair and pine-green eyes. Hollyleaf Nutmegtail.

She doesn't notice me, or talk to me, but I have hope! I just have to talk to her. Outside of my dorm room mirror, of course...

"H-"

"Holl-"

"Uh-"

(That was practice.) And BOY do I suck. But lately she's been really down. I hope she doesn't have a crush! If she does that could ruin my chances with her and I really want to date her...sigh. I'll go see Mr. Bumble, the guidance counselor. He gets it because his love interest, Ms. Willow, is engaged to Dr. Storm, the head of the Forest Creatures Anatomy section. Oh well. Here we go again, back on the same path I've traveled a million times to Bumble's office...

* * *

 ** _SNOWPELT_**

{Bang! Crash! Shatter! Boom! Bangbangbang!}

Target practice has begun in the Dark Forest and so far I've hit every mark I've tried to. I even shot Breezepelt once because he made me mad-thankfully the bullets are small and don't do much damage, but he's still in the hospital. Muahaha. I'm loving the whole evil thing. It's like I can really let loose and be myself here. I try to impress Brokenstar as much as I can but lately he's been very distracted. I wonder-

Oops! It's time for Attack Planning 101.

* * *

 _ **BROKENSTAR**_

I love her.

I only see her amber eyes and gold-streaked black hair when she looks at me with her heart melting gaze. I see her talon like nails and the way she angrily assesses authority. I dream only and think only of her. She is my only comfort in this misery pit.

* * *

 _ **Guess who! First one to get it right gets 3rd OC. Must be unrelated to others.**_

 _ **AZF OUT! See you on Saturday! Plus we have a 3day weekend so there will be four updates this week. BUT ONLY 4**_

 _ **Byeee and see you on the WEEKEND!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Cheater, Cheater

**_Hey everyone, it's AZF! So, I've started a new story called Regrets Of An Evil Leader: Brokenstar's Tale. It will be updated less frequently a this one seems to be the favorite. Onward!_**

* * *

 ** _CINDERHEART_**

"No."

My best friend just told me her brother's going blind.

"Yes, and he'll never be the same again." she wails. "Why does the worst stuff always happen to me?"

Oh no she didn't.

All my rage and pent-up sadness sells out.

"Hollyleaf, time for a fact check. My sister will never be the same EVER AGAIN. She's DEAD, Hollyleaf. Are any of YOUR siblings dead? Let's see. Lionblaze: ALIVE and my boyfriend. Jayfeather: BLIND but strong, healthy, and let's check-ALIVE. And YOU. You're alive, aren't you? Or are you just the ghost of my FORMER best friend? My mother? DEAD in a terrorist attack two years ago. My father mentally ill because of it. My sister is DEAD. My little brother Shrewfoot is DEAD. Snowpelt is MISSING. My uncles are DEAD. And you think you have it bad? Well, let me tell you-YOUR LIFE IS SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS COMPARED TO MINE. SO GET OVER YOURSELF!"

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"I-I didm't realize-I'm so sorry-I" She lets out a choked sob and races out of the dorm. I run after her but she is long gone.

What have I done?

Then I feel the knife in my back. I collapse to the floor, blood pooling around me. As my vision clouds and dims, I hear an evil laugh. "Lionblaze is mine, Cinderheart. And with you out of the picture, I will FINALLY get what I deserve."

Heathertail.

She leaves, and before the pain overtakes my senses, I see Poppyfrost standing over me. Her mouth is open and she's... upset? I don't want her to be upset...

I choke out my last words.

"Heathertail... did it... tell... Lionbl-"

* * *

 ** _LIONBLAZE (Part of this POV is taken from Babypop1000's story, Lakewood High. I really liked the concept and wanted to use it for added drama. The female character is different, though, as I didn't want to intrude her copyright. I'll take it out if she gets mad.)_**

No.

No.

This can't be happening.

My girlfriend has been stabbed. Three times.

I love her.

I can't do without her.

Heathertail did this. She was jealous and took revenge.

Melodramatically.

I'm outside her hospital room, Thunder Leader's Den, which is basically the ER for Thunder residents.

My heart is in two pieces.

They said coma. For how long I don't know. I wish I did.

"Lionblaze?"

Ambermoon is behind me. I had a tiny crush on her in middle school. I told her brother Snowbush but no one else...

"Snow said you liked me. Is...is that true?"

Uh-oh. She's asking me to cheat.

"Well...yes, a little-but I can't-"

"Oh yes you can. She's in a coma. Indefinitely. Besides... I can keep a secret. Nobody needs to know."

I can't cope with the heartbreak much longer, and she IS in critical status coma.

"Fine. But when she wakes up, we're through."

"I can live with that."

And she crushes her lips against mine.

* * *

 ** _(Oh no he didn't! Thanks, Babypop, for the idea! I won't use it if it bothers you :))_**

* * *

 _ **BLOSSOMFROST-3 weeks later**_

Cinderheart got stabbed.

The first person I told was Lilyheart.

I still don't know, even after three weeks, if she's okay. All I know is that her status is now stable.

I've seen her BF, Lionblaze, around campus with Ambermoon. I hope Cinder broke up with him, because she's going to be MAD if she finds out.

"She's awake." Hollyleaf is in the doorway.

I jump up and head to the H-wing (hospital wing.)

As soon as I see her, I know I have to tell her.

"Cinderheart, did you and Lion break up?" I tentatively ask.

She stares at me. "No, why?"

"He's cheating-"

"-at a BOARD GAME! Hahaha, yeah, crazy, right? So are you feeling better?"

Hollyleaf...

"Yes. But I'm tired. They'll let me go tomorrow, as I've been awake for three days and I'm already healed. The wounds weren't deep, just bloody and one punctured my liver a teeny bit. Good night."

Phew. Saved from an awkward situation. But if she doesn't hear it from me, then who will she hear it from?

Hollyleaf fills me in on the details as we leave.

"I want to wait until she's stronger. Okay? Lionblaze doesn't know she's awake. I want to surprise him when she comes back tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

I guess that's understandable...

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART- the next day**_

I'm out of the hospital!

They released me early afternoon today, instead of late afternoon like planned, so I'm taking a walk. I have to find Lionblaze and let him know-

Oh...

That's what Blosoomfrost was trying to tell me...

Ambermoon and Lionblaze are entertwined in the grass.

Kissing.

I let out a choked sob.

That makes them both look up. Horror fills Lion's gaze.

"Cinderheart... this isn't what it looks like! I'm sorry! She-"

"Oh, I think it IS exactly what it looks like. Goodbye, Lionblaze. We're done."

I turn and stomp away.

As I turn the corner, I hear Lionblaze say, "But I love you..."

Not anymore, he doesn't.

And Ambermoon says...

"Now we can stay together. Isn't that what you wanted?"

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE**_

No.

It isn't.

* * *

 **Oooh. Draammaaa! Yikes. How do you think they should make up?**

 **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Repairs

**_Hey everyone, it's AZF! In response to the (TWO.) reviews I received..._**

 ** _Coraldawn: Yes, I know. But you have to wait in suspense like everyone else. :) equality isn't always fun..._**

 ** _HeatherDiamond: AAAAA whoops I thought your OC's name was HeatherDiamond. Sorry! And no. That's too bloody. But there will be METAPHORICAL explosions... ;)_**

 ** _OMG Lionblaze cheated on Cinderheart? . Yessssss. Yessssssss! MUAHAHAHA-sorry, evil laugh moment. Anyway, ONWARD!_**

* * *

 ** _CINDERHEART_**

I find a stone bench and sit. And only then do I let it out. Tears pour down my face. My heart feels torn in half.

Lionblaze, how could you? My being ill is no excuse for you to cheat with Ambermoon! I loved you so much... and you broke my heart. Even without meaning to.

I swear to StarClan (StarClan?!) I WILL GET REVENGE.

"Cinderheart?" Ugh. Lionblaze.

"Go. AWAY. You cheated, I caught you, so you obviously are tired of me. I won't stand in Ambermoon's way. We're done, Lionblaze. I don't want to ever speak to you again."

I spit this to his face.

"But I didn't know you were awake. I was desperate. I love YOU, Cinder! And I'm sorry!" He's trying to make amends. (I still love him. Always will; nothing can change that. But he cheated. So he obviously doesn't feel the same.) I feel a tiny bit bad for the cheater, but I refuse to soften for a little bit of guilt. "No. You don't. Goodbye, Lionblaze. You have no right to call me Cinder anymore. That name belongs to my FRIENDS. And you are not my friend. GET OUT!"

Tears are spilling down his cheeks. His face must resemble mine: red, blotchy, full of heartbreak and betrayal. But also determination. "Then I'll show you how I feel. Meet me tonight at your dorm. 8pm. ALONE. We need to talk."

He walks away before I can respond.

Fine. But just once.

* * *

 _ **Frostgaze, aka HeatherDiamond**_

Word is that Lionblaze and Cinderheart have broken up.

Girls are all over Lion in the halls and vice versa for Cinderheart. Neither seem interested in a new relationship. And Ambermoon is still trailing Lionblaze and talking to him like they're still dating, when she's the REASON FOR THIS MESS! I'll go talk to Lion later about Cinderheart. I don't love Lionblaze like all the other girls. But I'm just willing to be there for him when he needs me. As a friend. I flag him to a nearby bench (he's walking by, surrounded by girls as usual. )

"Lionblaze. We need to talk. Take a seat."

He sits.

"No, I will not be your boyfriend, no I don't like you like that, no, I won't consider it, and NO, Cinderheart and I are not finished!"

Whoa.

"I just want to talk. Tell me everything."

And he does.

From her stabbing to Ambermoon's secret to Cinderheart finding them in the grass to their breakup to the promise of the meeting tonight of the two of them.

"Wow. That's a lot, Lion. Just show her you didn't mean to. Tell her why. Get her to open up. Let her know you-OH SHOOT GOT TO GO TO SWIM PRACTICE BE YOURSELF LOVE YOU BABY BYE!"

(I tell him that it's for the sake of his life that I call him Baby. THE FEMALES ARE CLOSING IN and at my words of "love you, baby", they disperse. Phew.)

I get up and say goodbye.

"Don't worry. Deep down, she still loves you."

* * *

 ** _HOLLYLEAF_**

I will KILL Lionblaze.

He ripped my best friend's heart out even if he still DOES love her and left her in the dust.

Wow. Just wow. Way to go, little bro. You may have just put Cinderheart with Heathertail on this one.

Cinderheart says you're supposed to meet her tonight. I'll leave so you can be alone. Don't let her down this time, Lion. Or you will be dead within three seconds of the fateful words.

When I see you later, I am going to have a screaming session. At your face.

Sorry, bro, but you deserve it.

* * *

 ** _That Night, Cinderheart's POV_**

I agreed to meet him, even:

When he tore my heart in two.

After kissing some strange girl.

In public.

Right after my hospital release.

"Cinderheart. Good, you're here. There's something I need to say.

"I'm sorry. You're amazing and sweet and funny and I love you. I didn't think I could do without you and I was considering suicide. Ambermoon came up to me, not the other way around, and asked to be my temporary girlfriend. I didn't want to, but she kissed me and forced me to say yes. And you know what happened next."

Oh.

Maybe I do have reason to forgive him.

But not right away.

"Yes, I do. And it tore my heart in half. You knew it would hurt me but you still did it. And I still love you. I always will. So when I saw you kissing Ambermoon, it hurt. A lot."

I think he stopped listening when I said I loved him.

He kisses me on the cheek. "I'm really sorry, Cinderheart. Please be my girlfriend, and I swear to StarClan (StarClan?!) I will never cheat again."

That's all I needed to hear. I kiss him full on the lips.

"Apology accepted. I will gladly be your girlfriend."

 **after the meeting**

My heart is whole again.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, it's Azureflower again! Wow, they got back together fast. Now how to kill off Ambermoon... suggestions?**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets, Anger, and Breakups

_**Hey everyone, it's AZF!**_

 ** _Welcome to the bonus update! There is a chapter 12. It's in the document but the story didn't pop up on the update page. So sorry! Review response time. (WOW. One review. *sarcastic applause* ;) BUT... Thank you to my sole reviewer..._**

 ** _Heatherdiamond: Hmmmm. There will be no killing BUT I am willing to let you scream at her. With swear words that I have blocked for our younger readers. And scream at her. Et cetera..._**

 ** _ONWARD!_**

* * *

 _ **HEATHERTAIL**_

NO.

I FAILED.

I TRIED TO KILL HER.

LIONBLAZE IS STILL HERS.

Even after he cheated.

And now I'm going to juvie. I DON'T DESERVE JUVIE I COULD CHIP A NAIL!

The only person who's loyally stuck beside me is Breezepelt. He's a true friend. He's being shipped to juvie with me for attacking a student named Mousewhisker. He died of the knife wounds. We don't deserve this. We tried to rid the school of the scum Cinderheart and her little cronies are. WE are the good guys. THEY are the trash. And while we take the bunt of the situation, they're SITTING PRETTY sipping PIÑA COLADAS! Goodbye, Clan High, home of the LOSERS. Hello, Four Trees Rouge Juvenile Hall. Hello, dirty, evil-filled future. Soon Cinderheart will be gone forever.

* * *

 _ **AMBERMOON-ALSO JEALOUS.**_

My. Lionblaze. Gone.

SHE stole him. SHE took away my destiny.

This is NOT how my plan was supposed to work out!

Cinderheart was supposed to see Lionblaze cheating on her with me. That worked.

But prior to that, Lionblaze was supposed to fall OUT of love with HER and IN love with me, and that way she could stay out of the picture and Lionblaze would be mine forever!

I didn't think he'd still love her.

But he DOES. He chased her, made amends, and it's like I wasn't there.

"OOF!"

F***. I ran into some clumsy person who had no clue where to put their feet.

OH crud. CrudcrudcrudcrudcruuuuuuuuudCRAP.

It's Frostgaze Olliviera.

"Oh. It's you. I was looking for you." she snarls. Her anger is evident in her face.

"Why. Spare me the agony." I snap.

"YOU STOLE CINDERHEART'S BOYFRIEND SO THAT AFTER SHE LEFT THE HOSPITAL SHE FELT EVEN WORSE THAN WHEN SHE WAS STABBED. BREEZEPELT NIGHTCROW KILLED MY BOYFRIEND AND HE WAS PLOTTING WITH HEATHERTAIL and YOU. **YOU!** AND SO ONE OF MY _**! #$%^ & BEST FRIENDS WAS ALMOST KILLED BECAUSE OF **__YOU._ YOU ARE A LOWDOWN, BACKSTABBING, #%&-EATING **B** -! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET. I HOPE YOU DIE ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, **a** - **e**. #$%& YOU!" she screams.

WHOA NELLIE.

She storms off.

Guess I deserved that...

* * *

 _ **BLOSSOMFROST**_

Whew.

All this drama about CinderxLion has left me exhausted to the core.

It feels good now that it's over. And now I can concentrate on my schoolwork. Ms. Ivypool gives 25 pages of reading on the Evil Leaders Of The DF a day. Coach Rowan makes us do 50 push ups a day after school to stay in shape. Mrs. Tigerheart assigns a walk in the park. (She teaches Guidance. ) Mr. Birchfall wants us to do pages 2-15 for math homework. And I'm headed into art. The only subject with no homework :). But I'm exhausted. I want to go back to my dorm. Lilyheart's already done for the day. WHY IS HIGH SCHOOL SO HARD AND THE SATs ARE COMING UP IT'S ALREADY APRIL SCHOOL WILL END SOON DEWNOSE WANTS TO TALK LATER IT SOUNDED IMPORTANT I JUST GOT DETENTION FOR SCREAMING ALL THIS WHHHHYYYYYYY.

 _ **after everything, with**_ ** _dewnose_**

"What?"

"This isn't working. I want to break up. I'm sorry, Blossom. I really like you, but as a friend, so... I want something different. Besides, I've had my eye on your roommate for awhile. Ever since she caught me in the halls, told me she had a crush on me, and kissed me. So I've been going to see her behind your back. And planning our breakup. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Blossomfrost. See you around..."

He walks away, leaving me alone and sobbing.

No.

No.

THAT BACKSTABBING LITTLE TRAITOR WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY BEST FRIEND LILYHEART HOW COULD YOU?

I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

Then I'm going to request a new roomie.

* * *

 _ **SNOWPELT**_

I'm prepping for the big mission.

The one where we massacre the high school of Lake Forest City.

Clan High.

Soon I'll have my revenge. Soon they'll all be sorry for leaving me in the dust.

Soon, SHE will be dead.

And all my problems will be solved.

That little traitor doesn't know who she's dealing with.

* * *

 _ **Whew. Boy, was this ever an exciting chapter! Blossomfrost, you'll get your BF back. I'll make sure of that because Lilyheart is mated with Snowbush in the books. And spoiler alert: Sooner or later Berrynose will date Poppyfrost, I'll try not to make it too romance-y, and Snowbush will die in the upcoming terrorist attack. (Larktail JUST MIGHT die. We'll see.) There will be more. I won't spoil the fun of SUSPENSE.**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Roommates, Redos and Restart

**_The Internet was broken at my house all weekend. NUUUU! Unfortunately, that meant no updates. Since I've responded to most reviews already, I see no need to do that now. BUT thank you anyway, and if you have ideas or criticisms please let me know._**

 ** _ONWARD!_**

* * *

 _ **SPOTTEDHEART (Blossomfrost guessed correct. New OC! Also, I changed her eye color to go with her hair. Is that alright?)**_

 _I'm outside_ _the_ door of Clan High School. Thinking.

New school, new me.

I got kicked out of Warrior High, Lakewood High, and Ancestors Prep. All for one teeny tiny little incident.

Okay, maybe not so teeny tiny. I love using tools and have since I was fourteen, (I'm 16.) so the principals all thought I could fix their leaky pipes.

NOPE.

I ended up flooding the school EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. So this time around, I'm going to put away the hammer and be cool and confident.

My cousin Tigerheart goes here. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I walk into his fancy hallways and overdecorated classrooms.

I open the big wooden doors and step inside.

Except... this school is actually really nice! It's roomy, quiet, the hallways look bright and welcoming, and a quick peek into an empty classroom reveals lush carpeting, comfortable seating, and a CatScreen 2.0. Wow...

I have to go see Miss Feathertail, the guidance counselor, to get my dorm keys, schedule, and overview of the school. Cue the Wizard Of Oz theme!

{We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard Of Oz!}

* * *

 _ **POPPYFROST-fifteen minutes later**_

*BEEP* "Poppyfrost Sorrelfur, please report to room 304 immediately. Poppyfrost Sorrelfur to Room 304, River Wing. Thank you and have a nice day." {click}

That was the intercom. Room 304 is the River guidance counselor's room. Am I getting switched? I hope not...

As I pass Berrynose's desk on my way out, (total hottie! Want to be his GF like SO MUCH AAAA!) a piece of paper is slipped into my hand.

"Please say yes..." he whispers under his breath. Oh. My. God. If it's what I think it is...

"I'll read it later. Meet me by the Waterfall Fountain after school."

A Few Minutes Later...

"This is Spottedheart. She's your new roommate. Spottedheart, this is Poppyfrost."

Okay. Not what I was expecting, but hey! I'm not getting switched, so I'll take it.

I lean back on the soft blue sofa. Spottedheart is pretty. She has long midnight-black hair with gold streaks and a light tan that highlights her big pine needle green eyes.

She better not steal Berrynose from me.

"Is she Thunder, or River, or..."

"Oh, she's Thunder. Show her your room, help her unpack, and head to your next period. I've arranged for today's schedule to be more flexible for her. Have fun, you two!"

I push off of the couch and Spottedheart jumps up from the whitewood chair she was sitting on. Miss Feathertail's eyes are focused on her work as we leave the room.

Deep breath.

Time to get to know Spottedheart.

* * *

 ** _DEWNOSE_**

I miss Blossomfrost.

Lilyheart's turned out to be stupid, dull, overbearing, and disappointing. But Blossomfrost?

She was interesting, sweet, funny...

I have to get rid of Lilyheart.

And I have to do it today.

"DEWNOSE. Paying attention? What is the square root of forty-seven?"

(facepalm. Now I've just set off Mrs. Yellowfang, of all teachers. *facedesk* WHY. AM. I. SO. DUMB.

 **"** Mr. Brightcloud."

"...five?"

"Sigh. Extra homework for you, young man. Pages 45-60, yellow book."

 **UGH NOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **later**

"WHAT?"

"Lilyheart. I just told you SEVEN TIMES. We're done, and I'm done with this conversation. Bye, Lily. It's been fun... not."

I walk away, leaving her standing there confused.

"Can you repeat that?"

Uuuuugggghhhhhh.

I have to find Blossomfrost. I have to tell her I'm sorry.

I have to tell her I love her.

* * *

 _ **WOOO! That feels good. This chapter was also typed from the library because of the effing internet. UGH WHYY.**_

 _ **I get it back tomorrow, though, so all good. See you next weekend! And remember to review.**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Suicide on Saturdays

_**ugh.**_

 _ **Ever had one of those days where absolutely NOTHING goes right? Well, I just had one. List Of Complaints: (sorry. I had to**_ ** _vent.)_**

 ** _1\. It rained while I was biking back from school_**

 ** _2\. During #1 I was wearing sandals_**

 ** _3\. I had people leave me out of things, lie to me, and tell me what I could and couldn't do._**

 ** _4\. No. One. GETS IT! I talked about it for an HOUR._**

 ** _So yeah. Review time! 23 reviews for 15 chapters. Clap. Clap. Clap. I am _****_grateful to the reviews I got, though, so THANK YOU STARCLAN to..._**

 ** _xXBlossomfrostXx: Oooh. So sorry! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Happy you're back!_**

 ** _Guest: Thanks for the C-cism! Will take into account._**

 ** _Alrighty. Enough blabbing. On with the story!_**

* * *

 ** _BERRYNOSE_**

It's been six months since Honeyfern died.

I still flinch thinking about it. It still feels like I'm being torn in two.

I've been trying to move on.

I gave Poppyfrost a note asking her to go see _Warriors: Darkest Night_ with me. She's my last hope for happiness. If she says no...well, let's just say she's my last hope for survival.

I have to try.

 **later**

"...so will you help keep me from suicide?"

"...SUICIDE?! Berrynose, tell me you weren't-"

"Yes. I am. Please. You're my last hope. My parents are divorced. Hazeltail was in a car crash five years ago and she's been in a coma. Heathertail, the juvie girl, got my brother, and Honeyfern's... Honeyfern's sister. A-and Honeyfern-she's dead too. So many people I know. Love. But not you. So, please be my girlfriend. You're all I've got. ALL."

The moonlight hits her face, lighting it up and highlighting her luminescent blue eyes.

She's silent for a moment.

I gaze around at the shadowed trees. Trees I might never see again. Turning back to Poppyfrost, I prepare for her refusal.

"...Okay. I understand. G-goodbye. I-I- I'll see you on the other side."

I step back.

"Wait. I will, Berrynose. But you need to know one thing.

"I am not Honeyfern's replacement or her double and I never will be. You have to like me for ME and not Honey's sister. Okay?"

"...All right." Anything where I have a dependee.

"Good. I'll go see WDN tomorrow with you. See you, Berry."

She rises on tiptoe and leans in to peck me on the cheek. I catch her in the middle of it and pull her up, kissing her full on the lips.

Wow. Oh, wow.

This feels nothing like Honeyfern's kisses.

* * *

 ** _POPPYFROST_**

Fireworks explode in my head as I lean into the kiss. This is everything I wanted, dreamed of. Now the moment's here.

I've never been so happy.

I can tell Berrynose likes it too. But curfew starts in fifteen minutes. I try to pull away.

"Don't go." he murmurs against me.

"Curfew."

"Still."

I relent and lean in again.

Perfect. Curfew could be right now, but for "all the men in all the joints in all the towns, I had to pick this one."

 **next morning**

"Poppyfrost."

"mhnnnnnnnnhnnugnhugpb*snort*what. it's Saturday."

"How late did you stay up last night?! It's one pm! What did you and Berrynose even DO?"

"...I don't remember. Fifteen minute kiss. Break. Twenty-minute kiss. Collapsed on grass. Fell asleep on grass. Woke up at two am. Came back to room two am. Berrynose tried follow. Opened and shut door. Crashed on bed. Great. Now I'm up."

"Phew."

"Shut. Up. YOU WOKE ME UP ON A SATURDAY."

I put my head on my pillow again. I'm dozing off, planning to keep sleeping, when I remember the dance is tonight.

"AAAAA GOT TO GET UP THANKS FOR THE WAKEUP SPOTTEDHEART DANCE TONIGHT GOT TO FIND A DRESS I'MUPI'MUP BYEE!"

I'm out if the room fully dressed before you can say... well, what I just said. AAAAAA!

* * *

 _ **Short on time=Short chapter. Sorry,**_ ** _y'all,see you on Saturday!  
_**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT! and please, PLEASE, PLEASE review! ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Quiet Upriver

_**Hey everyone! Happy Saturday!**_

 _ **So before we begin, I'd like to thank:**_

 _ **RavenPawForever: Of course! At least until summer vacay... ;)**_

 _ **HeatherDiamond: Thank you!**_

 _ **And last, but definitely not least...**_

 _ **xXBlossomfrostXx-Yup. Any others you ship? I can get them in if I try...**_

 _ **Onward!**_

* * *

 ** _HONEYFERN_**

I wake up in a forest.

A summery, lush,...cat filled-CATFILLED?!

Wait, wait, wait. Wasn't I just dying of a brain tumor?

Legs... FOUR.

Nose... SMALL, FLAT, AND STICKING OUT OF MY FACE WITH MY MOUTH.

Eyes... okay, these are fine.

And. I. Have. Fur.

WHAT is GOING ON?!

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

The dance is tonight. The teachers waited to tell us because they didn't want us to stop paying attention in class. Well played, teachers. Thankfully, I'm well enough that I can go. Plus, I don't have to go dress shopping! I brought a metallic green dress that turns silver in the light. It's strapless, comes with a shiny black sash, and it's short. I have these black sandal heels to go with it. After taking a long bath in the jacuzzi-tub, I put on my bathrobe and ask the smart device that comes with all the rooms, "Mothwing, play _It's Quiet Upriver_ from **Hamilton: The Dogway Musical**." I love that song.

"Okay. Playing, _It's Quiet Upriver_ from **Hamilton: The Dogway Musical**."

{Dananana nananana nananana dadada. Dananana nananana nananana dadada. Dananana nananana nananana dadada. Dadadadada. Nanananana. "There are moments that the words don't reach. There is suffering to terrible to name. You hold your kit as tight as you can. And chase away the unimaginable."}

I let the music fill the room. Hollyleaf's out with Fallen Leaves, her friend, so I have the room to myself. I distract myself from worrying that Lionblaze won't ask me to the dance by looking out the window. The Clan High flag flies overhead a green lawn-(Notthelawnnotthelawnnotthelawn. I caught Lionblaze cheating on me there.) and a blue stone fountain. Students mill about as the sun shines overhead.

Then Poppyfrost bursts into my room.

"CINDERHEART SAVE ME THE DANCE IS TONIGHT AND I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Okay. Not the weirdest I've ever seen her, but fine.

I walk over to my trunk and pull out a gold dress with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt along with a pair of black flats and a sash identical to mine.

"Will this do?

"Ohmigod! Yes, that is perfect! Berrynose will-I mean- Oh, shoot."

"Berrynose?" I ask, pretending to be surprised.

"...yes..."

"I totally agree. with that. If you come back later I'll give you a makeover to go with it."

"YAYBYECINDYIHAVETOGO!"

She bursts out as quickly as she came. That's Poppyfrost for you...

As I gaze out the window one last time, I note the sun is getting low in the sky. Guess I'd better get ready too. Pulling the dress out of my trunk, I pick out my... undescribeables... and slip those on before putting my bathrobe back on and going back to the bathroom to blow-dry my hair. Once it's dry, I take out my curling iron and put a few curls in.

After the dress, sash, and shoes are on I lie back down on the bed, waiting for a text that might never come.

Then Hollyleaf comes back. Humming quietly to herself, she moves around the room in a daze. Pulling a red halter dress that fades into black at the bottom and red sandals out of her closet, she hangs it over the back of her desk chair and walks to her bed. She turns her head to face me.

"Fallen Leaves asked me to the dance." she says, a giant grin on her face.

"That's great! Did you say yes?"

"YES! And then he smiled, picked me up, swung me around and kissed me! And I've always wanted to be his girlfriend..."

I stand up and grab her hands, and we jump around the room squealing like idiots.

"Has Lionblaze asked you yet?" she asks giddily when we sit back down.

"...No."

"I will tell him to get...off...his...butt...and...ask...Cinderheart...to...the..dance...or...else." She texts all this to Lionblaze. "Aaaand five, four, three, two..." *DING*

"'Will you go to the dance with me?'"

"OHMYGOD SAY YES!"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it..."

"Come onnn..."

"Maybe not..."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yes."

"Ugh. I hate you."

I give her a noogie. "Okay, okay, I take it back!"

"Good. Now let's get ready for MAYHEM!"

* * *

 _ **More OC POVs chapter after next. Were you surprised by Honeyfern? Tell me who you want to see in C16.**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Doom Of The Shoes

_**Hey everyone, it's Azureflower!**_

 _ **Wow. One review. Soooooo amazing. Clap. Clap. Clap. The review was my loyal reader...**_

 _ **xXBlossomfrostXx! Yes. I threw that in there**_ ** _because of C1. OMG I totally forgot about Cloudfur! Hollyleaf will get in a dance with him. ;) Thank you SOSOSO much for your *ahem*awesome review._**

 ** _I'm in the process of a new fan fiction: The Warriors Movie. All the characters in the human/warriors world will be acted like a movie. CUT!_**

 ** _Action!_**

* * *

 _ **CLOUDFUR**_

No!

I missed my chance to go to the dance with Hollyleaf, my dream girl. She's been snatched up by Fallen Leaves, that little ladies' man from Mountain. It's all right. I'll find a friend to go with; maybe I can dance with Hollyleaf! The dance is tonight, though. Maybe I'll ask the new girl-what's-her-face- Spottedheart. That way I'll have made a new friend and I'll have a date to the dance.

I look through my closet.

But no tux.

WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream echoes through the hallway.

* * *

 _ **NIGHTCLOUD (I got the idea**_ ** _from the renowned Dutchess Frost, author of Warriors U, one of my fave fanfics. Please read it; it's awesome.)_**

NO!

My.

Shoes.

Are.

Ruined.

I just bought a new shipment of FIFTEEN pairs of $80 shoes. That SHIPMENT just got WATER all over it, thanks to...

"FOXLEAP, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ARE SO DEAD that you should CONSIDER YOURSELF IN THE F*****G AFTERLIFE!"

A maniacal laugh rings down the hallway.

I let one more scream of fury escape me before I throw on a pair of ratty sneakers, the only shoes that DIDN'T get ruined (Of course.) and head to Mewcci to get more shoes.

Foxleap, I curseth thee for all eternity.

 _ **later, after the shoe incident**_

Okay. New shoes. Hidden in your closet in their boxes. Phew.

The dance is in an hour. Thankfully my dress was left untouched-I left a decoy out after the shoe incident an hour ago. Pulling down the gold Wind blinds, so no one can look in and see me changing, I take out the real dress. The real one is a dark blue that fades into silver at the top. With flowing short sleeves and a light, airy ankle-length skirt, it suits me to a T. I've paired it with my gold jewelry and silver heels, and I've put waves in my hair to boot. Right after I finish, my phone chimes. Oh, please oh please oh please oh PLEASE let it be Crowfeather!

NO. I WILL GET REVENGE.

Sedgewhisker just texted me that:

A) Crowfeather is going to the dance with Leafpool

B) Foxleap is going with Hazeltail

C) there is no C. MY LIFE IS OVER. OVER!

I collapse face-first on my blue-comforted bed. WHYWHYWHYWHWYWHWYWHYWHYWHY.

First, my shoes.

Then, my sanity.

And finally, the love of my life.

WHY.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was short BECAUSE... *insert drumroll*_**

 ** _Today, there will be TWO short chapters instead of one long one. It's a January 28th miracle! See you in C18._**


	18. Chapter 18: Higher than the Empire State

_**Update #2 today. So no**_ ** _reviews yet :P._**

 ** _Crowd: BOOO JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 ** _Me: Okay, okay! Let C18 begin! It's mostly Cinderheart POV and the dance goes on for AT LEAST two chapters._**

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART- at the dance**_

This is one rockin' party.

I'm having a great time! There's punch, and beer, and...wait...BEER?! Who brought the beer to a high school dance?! Some of the boys, namely Lionblaze, Berrynose, Dewnose, (He came with Blossomfrost. Guess they're still dating after all...) Cloudfur, Jayfeather, Crowfeather, and Foxleap have discovered it, and they're all drunken idiots now. Let's hope they stay sane...

"Hey, Poppy baby! Gimme some sugar!" yells Berrynose to Poppyfrost.

Or not...But let's not leave the girls out of this. Nightcloud is drunk because she's hoping Crowfeather will make a slip-up and kiss her in his drunken state.

Mission accomplished.

They're in the corner making out and that's what they've been doing for ten minutes. Leafpool's left in a huff. She couldn't deal with all the drunkards in the room. Poppyfrost is being forced by Berrynose to down three cans of beer in ten minutes.

And Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves... well, let's just say they're higher than the Empire State building and are headed for the sun-no, seriously, I don't want to know what they were thinking when Hollyleaf dragged him off to our dorm. Uh...

Forget I said that.

Moving on...

Cloudfur's here with Spottedheart. Turns out she's one heck of a party animal. Even though Cloudfur is obviously smitten with her after downing two beers, she's as drunk as her date and zooming around the room flirting with every. Single. Male.

Uh-oh. She's reached Lionblaze. Remember how I said he was drunk? Well...now they're kissing. (Not again with the cheating!) But this time it doesn't bother me because he's drunk. Alright, fine. Two can play at that game.

I stroll to the food-and-drink covered snack table and grab a can of beer and down it in ten seconds flat before reaching for another. Repeat process. After the third beer, I decide it's enough. There are no teachers so we can get as drunk as we want.

The DJ drops a fast beat and turns off the dim purple lights. The room fills with suspicious sounds. Gross, familiar suspicious sounds. Someone grabs me, and I spin around. It's Lionblaze. He stars to dance, and I join in.

This party might not be so bad after all...

Oh wait. Lionblaze is saying something. Room...sleep...leave...tuck-in...Mom... In my drunken state, I hear "I'm tired. Can you tuck me in, Mom?"

I'm not his mom, but fine.

As we head back to his dorm, one more hand grabs at me, but I pull away and walk out the door.

Looks like I won't party any harder tonight.

* * *

 _ **SNOWFUR**_

I found a tux.

And Hollyleaf who?

After one night with Spottedheart and one dance with Hollyleaf, (she's a horrible dancer. But then again, we were both drunk...) let's just say I've found my soul mate. After Hollyleaf disappeared with Fallen Leaves I spent the remainder of the night with Spottedheart, and... wow. Just wow. The afterparty's at midnight. Can't wait. Hope there's vodka this time!

* * *

 _ **You're welcome. Remember to review! (PLEASE review. And remember to check out my other stories. The links are on my profile.)**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT! See you next week!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Guns and Briars

_**Hey, everyone!**_

 ** _Here are my review thank you's:_**

 ** _Mothstar of CloudClan: Of course. There's one in this chapter!_**

 ** _Blossomfrost: Yes, but it turns out Holly's a REALLY bad dancer lol! And I'm glad you thought it was funny!_**

 ** _Ravenpawforever: Thanks for all 3 reviews! Wow, two reviews for one chapter? I'm so glad you like it that much!_**

 ** _HeatherDiamond: Of course, as always!_**

 ** _Here we go! Try not to get too drunk at THE AFTERPARTY. And Lionblaze may have a special request for Cinder..._**

* * *

 ** _BLOSSOMFROST_**

WOOOOO! BEST AFTERPARTY AND DANCE EVERR!

Someone brought beer, I got to come with the boy of my dreams, Dewnose, and I've been having a great time wearing down my heels to nubs. Even if I have a horrible headache tomorrow, it was WORTH IT! Lilyheart, the traitor, came with Snowbush, Dewnose's brother. Even if she did cheat with Dewnose, it's good to see her happy.

My watch beeps, and I glare down at it.

HOLY CRAP.

It's one in the morning.

I give Dewnose one last kiss on the lips. He tastes of warm beer. He tries to lengthen it, but I pull away and tell him I have to leave. I stroll out the door of the multi-purpose room and head to my dorm.

I open the door and find a very startled Liyheart and Snowbush. They look like they were in the middle of something I'd rather not interrupt. I make a quick apology. Then I go find Cherryfall. She doesn't have a roomie. Maybe I can sleep there...

Yeah, she says okay. Yay! Sleepover party!

* * *

 _ **JAYFEATHER**_

I'd be at the party getting drunk except for two reasons: someone has to take care of Lionblaze, who always over drinks, if there's alcohol-and it's a high school party. So...yeah. And also: I'M BLIND. So of course, no party for old Jayfeather. Greeeeattttt.

There's a knock on the door. I look up from my braille book, _War and Peace_ , and say, "Come in!"

I hear the door open.

"Hey Lionblaze."

I hear a stream of incoherent mumbles. He must be drunk. Yup, there was definitely alcohol at that party.

And then... "Shh, shh. We're here." Cinderheart?

"Oh, hi, Cinderheart."

"Hi. Lionblaze wanted to go to bed, so... here I am." Her words are slurred.

"Great. Good night!"

But before Cinderheart can walk away, I hear Lionblaze say, "Cinderheart, please marry me..."

Uh. Awkward...

"OMG, yes!" And then I hear... well, you REALLY don't want to know. This just got WAY worse.

"Right. I'm outta here. Get a room for yourselves, you two, instead of stealing mine..." I walk out disgusted and shut the door behind me.

On my way to Foxheart's room, something runs over my toe. I hiss in pain.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! A-are you okay?" It's a girl. About my age, by the sound of it.

"Fine. Actually, why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm Briarheart. And... well... I'm in a wheelchair. I could seriously hurt someone on the dance floor."

"I'm Jayfeather. I'm blind, so... yeah. And I'm out here because my brother and his GF stole my room."

She laughs. She has a beautiful laugh...

Nope. Nopenopenope. I'm blind. It's impossible for me to fall in love. If I try to kiss anyone, I might end up kissing somewhere innapropriate.

And yet, my stomach is filled with butterflies.

* * *

 _ **MONDAY- LARKTAIL**_

"... and if x is equal to five, what does y equal?"

I raise my hand.

"Seven."

"Correct!"

I receive several looks if disgust from my classmates. It's not my fault! They just don't understand what it takes to be this smart...

The door bangs open. Everyone's heads whip to face it like lightning- and their eyes widen with fear.

They're all holding guns.

And one of them is...

Snowpelt.

"Hi, sis. Welcome to your worst nightmare."

She laughs maniacally. What has happened to my popular, sweet, beloved sister?

"Me."

* * *

 _ **SNOWPELT**_

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Watching my sister's eyes widen in horror, I almost laugh. She's going to die. She and all of her petty friends.

I cock my gun and point it at her heart.

I fire.

* * *

 _ **LARKTAIL**_

First comes the shock.

Then the pain. So, so much pain.

Then the disbelief.

Then the black.

* * *

 _ **Hey, peeps! It's AZF and I'm back with another update! See you next weekend,**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Squirrelflight's Healing

**_Whew, my reviews are working again!_**

 ** _So thanks to:_**

 ** _PheonixRune(RavenPawForever)-Yes, we all have to swear sometimes. Let it out. And yes! What will happen to her..._**

 ** _Mothstar of CloudClan: So glad. I tried! And yay! Nuther Fan!_**

 ** _So let's move on to Chapter 20- Blood and Fire(This chapter's slightly dark, FYI)_**

* * *

LARKTAIL

My chest is on fire.

Through the peace of sleep, I still feel the throb of a wound. The flow of warm blood leaving my abdomen. My life going with it.

And then something new.

Something else is flowing in with the ouster of my blood. It almost feels like a replenishment of the life leaving my body.

A whisper sounds in my ear.

 _Live_ , it says.

I feel the wound healing. Slowly, the pain dissipates. I open my eyes to find the blood fading from the sheets. A glance around reveals an empty room-empty excepting a ginger she-cat on a windowsill, licking its paw. She looks at me, and even though she's a cat I feel a strong connection to her. The cat hops out of the space and is gone.

Was SHE the one to heal me?

A nurse walks in, pushing an IV cart. But when she sees my bloodless sheets and my awake body, her eyes roll back in her head and she passes out.

Um.

Yeah. Because I was dying five minutes ago. I'm surprised myself. The doctor walks in and he looks just as surprised.

"Well. You...you..." He whips his head towards the door.

"SPECIAL!"

A young woman with lavender hair and brown eyes rushes into the room. She registers me and nods. It's like she's... seen this before?

"Dr. Alder, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Her voice is like a slow river, smooth and lazy with a bit of a burble.

The flabbergasted man nods, shocked, and pulls out the nurse by her armpits, shutting the door behind him.

"Miss Larktail. I am Dr. W, and... Was there... perhaps... a ginger cat on that windowsill when you opened your eyes? Did you happen to hear a whisper?"

I'm speechless. How did she...

"..."

"I take it there was. I'm going to ask you to perform a motion for me. If you can complete it without coughing or any... strange reactions... what happened to you was in fact real. If not, you have an hour to live. Max." Her face is dead serious as she motions her arms in a series of complicated gestures. I find myself subconsciously following along.

When she stops, I stop.

"I see. Well, you're fine. We'll discharge you tomorrow. You'll regain your speech in... oh, about a week. You will only be able to meow, purr, et cetera until that time is up as a side affect. Good day." She leaves, and I open my mouth to ask her to stay.

"Meow?"

UH.

* * *

 _ **JAYFEATHER**_

After a series of long, painstaking days in the med wing where I am tutored, it's finally the end of the day. I meet Briarlight at the end of the medicine hall and we chat.

"So what did you work on today?"

"Medicinal herbs."

"What kinds?"

"Yarrow, marigold, goldenrod... stuff like that."  
"Cool! Today I worked on leg exercises. I want there to be SOME muscle when I get my legs removed for my cyborg legs..."

Hold up.

"Cyborg legs?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah. Didn't expect me to have these useless appendages forever, did you?"

"... No."

"Well, I'd like to be able to walk again. Wouldn't you like to see again?"

Yes. I would love to see her blue eyes and tan skin and...

Wait, what?

But I can't see.

Slowly, I turn my head to where her eyes might be.

And then there is a flash, and I see an event that must be...

 _"Briarlight! The tree is going to fall!" my mother screams. Her melodious voice is high-pitched and terrified as it echoes from our living room, where she must have seen the Tree sway in the strong, stronger than they've ever been winds. I scramble towards my bedroom door._

 _The crash of thunder booms in my ears. Flashes of lightning follow and blind me as I try to escape._

 _A groan rings out. The tree!_

 _It crashes through my window. Everything seems to happen in slow motion. The tree breaking the glass. Branches crashing through my dresser, tearing at my midnight walls._

 _And then the crack and the sound of multiple bones breaking._

 _I can no longer feel my legs._

 _I can no longer see for passing out from pain._

* * *

 ** _BRIARLIGHT_**

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! All I did was gaze into his beautiful eyes. And now I see this.

 ** _jayfeather's_ _memory_**

 _I'm playing with my siblings._

 _It's sunset, and the world is a dusk purple as we run about the front yard playing tag._

 _Mother calls us in for dinner. But we ignore her._

 _Lionblaze races towards the road. "Nyahh, Nyah, can't catch me!"_

 _I follow. I don't see the black car, ginger-haired driver at the front._

 _I don't watch it swerve wildly, trying not to hit me._

 _I don't realize it's the last thing I'll ever see._

 _I don't see it hit the tree and parts shooting into the air._

 _The flying wheel cap hits me, sharp corners and all, in the right eye._

 _I collapse to the ground._

 _Waking up several days later in the hospital I am told what has happened._

 _My right eye? Darkness._

 _My left? A blur._

 _I am told the eye that was hit got infected._

 _I am told it has spread._

 _I am told I will never see again._

 _My heart splits, and I curl into myself, crying for memories, people, that I will never see._

"Oh, Jay..." I feel my eyes brimming with tears.

"B-Briarlight? is that really what happened to you?" His eyes are brimming with tears as well.

"I'm s-so sorry..." he moans dejectedly. I watch him collapse into a sitting position next to my wheel chair.

I reach out, and brush his fingers. I want to hold his hand.

He grabs it like he'll never let it go.

* * *

 _ **BOTH POV at same time**_

 _ **I realize in that moment we love each other.**_

 _ **I will never let you go.**_

* * *

What did you think? Let me know what you want to see/ if I can make any edits. Reviews are working so plain review them but feel free to PM me if you have to.

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Forward March

_**One review from PheonixRune. I guess it's not so bad when you consider the fact that c21 has been up for less than 24 hours...**_

 ** _Anyhoo, let's quickly thank her/him(could you please tell me your gender but if you find this question offensive you don't have to or you could PM me)_**

 ** _PR: Yeah, I wanted to make their injuries similar so that they could connect. Any characters you want to see in the upcoming chapters?_**

 ** _All right, so let's get on with the chapter! It's all Cinderheart POV, by the way because when I have ideas for a certain character I spout them all in one_** ** _pov. I highly recommend you listen to I'm A Lady by Meghan Trainor (who I'm obsessed with) while you read this. Here we go!_**

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

"Pass to Ivypool, Blossomfall. Good. Ivypool, take it up, up, up, and CINDERHEART! Block that!" Coach Bracken yells. My cleats skid on the emerald grass as I jump in the air for the ball. Smack! It hits me right in the palms. Dropping to the ground under the glare of the sun, I curl around it so no one can kick it out from under me.

TWEET!

"Good job, guys. Cinderheart, great save. Ivypool, we need to do something about Dovewing... she really needs to stop coming to our practices to yell GO TEAM!" Ivypool nods.

Coach Bracken dismisses us for the day after another hour of solid playing and I head back to the room, with the dusk wind cooling my skin.

"Hi, Cinder. How was practice?" Hollyleaf asks when I get inside. I flop onto my bed, string at the cream ceiling in an exhausted daze.

"Good. It was good. Those three-hour practice sessions will be the death of me, though..." I groan.

"Yikes." She winces. "You should go take a hot shower. I need to finish this for Mr. Mudfur's class anyhow." I scan the cover of the book she's reading.

"Change Is Always For the Better... by Leopardfur Brightsky? Isn't that his daughter?" Mr. Mudfur is our medicine history teacher. He used to be in the army but when his wife and three of Leopardfur's quadruplet siblings died he went into medicine.

"Yes. He wants us to know about change because at one point his life was amazing but five seconds later it sucked."

"Ah."

There's a small silence while I grab my robe and head to the bathroom to shower. As the hot water pounds down on my head and back, I get the chance to think.

 _Heathertail's a nut. But why was she so jealous? No chick would go as far as to stab her crush's girlfriend, right? And Snowpelt. Why would she try to kill Lark_ _tail? Maybe-_

A scream echoes from the dorm.

I turn off the water and throw on my bathrobe. Bursting through the bathroom door, I come across Hollyleaf, eyes wide open in fear and shock...

And a very drunk-looking Rosepetal. Kissing her on the lips. I knew Rosepetal was gay, sure, but wait, what?

I must have made some sort of noise because Rosepetal pulls away.

"Chyyyy, Cshinderheart. Whaths up?" she slurs.

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Holly screams when she retains her voice.

"Okay, sheessshhhh..." Rosepetal slumps and shuffles away. As her footsteps fade down the hall I hear another shrill scream. It sounds like Rosepetal got to Blossomfall... yeesh.

I shut the door and turn to Hollyleaf, who is shaking with shock. "Well. How did she get in here?"

"I... I was hot, and so I opened the door and... she stumbled in and..." She trembles and places her head between her knees.

"Okay. Well, it could have been worse. She could have had a knife..." I reason. And it's a safe thing to believe, considering the amount of murders there have been this year...

Hollyleaf lets out a shaky chuckle. "Yeah..." But the fear remains in her eyes.

"Half Moon, play _I'm A Lady_ by Meghan Trainor. "

"Okay. Playing, _I'm A Lady_ by Meghan Trainor."

 _I talk with my mouth full, uh-huh,_

 _But I couldn't be sweeter, uh-huh,_

 _Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way, uh-huh,_

 _I don't play Follow The Leader._

 _And I don't walk like them, but I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _I don't talk like them,_ _but I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _I know I'm a gem._

 _I ain't worried 'bout it._ _I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _'Cause I'm a lady._

Hollyleaf visibly relaxes as she listens to the melody of her favorite song.

I get up from the bed as the song plays on and hop back in the shower. The song plays from the room.

 _I ain't worried 'bout it._ _I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _'Cause I'm a Lady._

* * *

 **math class**

"...and if the y-intercept is seven, what does that make line B?" Ms. Whitewing says. She calls on me, of all people.

"Parallel to line A."

"Good. Moving on."

As she drones on about line C, which is perpendicular (oh, wow! PERPENDICULAR. soooo interesting...) to line A, I let my gaze wander to the numerous posters around the room.

 _Keep calm and math on._

 _Acceptance is seeing with your heart and not your eyes._

 _Shut up and solve the equation._

BRIINNGGGGG! Oh, good, there's the bell. I have a date with Lionblaze in an hour and a half...

I grab my stuff and race out of the room. My feel pound the golden carpet as I try to get to my dorm.

OOFFF!

I run into the muscled back of Darkstripe, a Shadow football player.

He turns around.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, excuse me please!..." As I race past him, he grabs my shoulder.

Licking his gross lips, he leers at me.

"No problem. If you could just do one thing for me..."

His hand reaches for the top of my shirt, hovering near my chest. "What are you doing! Stop whatever it is right now..." I warn.

He pulls me into an empty broom closet and proceeds to pull the neckline towards him.

AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

 ** _Cinderheart's getting raped! Will Lionblaze find them in time? The next few chapters will contain mostly Cinderheart's POV. Hope she'll be okay... I plan that she will be but that_ _may change. Muahaha._**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT!_**


	22. Chapter 22: I'm A Lady

_**One review from PheonixRune. I guess it's not so bad when you consider the fact that c21 has been up for less than 24 hours...**_

 ** _Anyhoo, let's quickly thank her/him(could you please tell me your gender but if you find this question offensive you don't have to or you could PM me)_**

 ** _PR: Yeah, I wanted to make their injuries similar so that they could connect. Any characters you want to see in the upcoming chapters?_**

 ** _All right, so let's get on with the chapter! It's all Cinderheart POV, by the way because when I have ideas for a certain character I spout them all in one_** ** _pov. I highly recommend you listen to I'm A Lady by Meghan Trainor (who I'm obsessed with) while you read this. Here we go!_**

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

"Pass to Ivypool, Blossomfall. Good. Ivypool, take it up, up, up, and CINDERHEART! Block that!" Coach Bramble yells. My cleats skid on the emerald grass as I jump in the air for the ball. Smack! It hits me right in the palms. Dropping to the ground under the glare of the sun, I curl around it so no one can kick it out from under me.

TWEET!

"Good job, guys. Cinderheart, great save. Ivypool, we need to do something about Dovewing... she really needs to stop coming to our practices to yell GO TEAM!" Ivypool nods.

Coach Bramble dismisses us for the day after another hour of solid playing and I head back to the room, with the dusk wind cooling my skin.

"Hi, Cinder. How was practice?" Hollyleaf asks when I get inside. I flop onto my bed, string at the cream ceiling in an exhausted daze.

"Good. It was good. Those three-hour practice sessions will be the death of me, though..." I groan.

"Yikes." She winces. "You should go take a hot shower. I need to finish this for Mr. Mudfur's class anyhow." I scan the cover of the book she's reading.

"Change Is Always For the Better... by Leopardfur Brightsky? Isn't that his daughter?" Mr. Mudfur is our medicine history teacher. He used to be in the army but when his wife and three of Leopardfur's quadruplet siblings died he went into medicine.

"Yes. He wants us to know about change because at one point his life was amazing but five seconds later it sucked."

"Ah."

There's a small silence while I grab my robe and head to the bathroom to shower. As the hot water pounds down on my head and back, I get the chance to think.

 _Heathertail's a nut. But why was she so jealous? No chick would go as far as to stab her crush's girlfriend, right? And Snowpelt. Why would she try to kill Lark_ _tail? Maybe-_

A scream echoes from the dorm.

I turn off the water and throw on my bathrobe. Bursting through the bathroom door, I come across Hollyleaf, eyes wide open in fear and shock...

And a very drunk-looking Rosepetal. Kissing her on the lips. I knew Rosepetal was gay, sure, but wait, what?

I must have made some sort of noise because Rosepetal pulls away.

"Chyyyy, Cshinderheart. Whaths up?" she slurs.

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Holly screams when she retains her voice.

"Okay, sheessshhhh..." Rosepetal slumps and shuffles away. As her footsteps fade down the hall I hear another shrill scream. It sounds like Rosepetal got to Blossomfall... yeesh.

I shut the door and turn to Hollyleaf, who is shaking with shock. "Well. How did she get in here?"

"I... I was hot, and so I opened the door and... she stumbled in and..." She trembles and places her head between her knees.

"Okay. Well, it could have been worse. She could have had a knife..." I reason. And it's a safe thing to believe, considering the amount of murders there have been this year...

Hollyleaf lets out a shaky chuckle. "Yeah..." But the fear remains in her eyes.

"Half Moon, play _I'm A Lady_ by Meghan Trainor. "

"Okay. Playing, _I'm A Lady_ by Meghan Trainor."

 _I talk with my mouth full, uh-huh,_

 _But I couldn't be sweeter, uh-huh,_

 _Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way, uh-huh,_

 _I don't play Follow The Leader._

 _And I don't walk like them, but I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _I don't talk like them,_ _but I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _I know I'm a gem._

 _I ain't worried 'bout it._ _I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _'Cause I'm a lady._

Hollyleaf visibly relaxes as she listens to the melody of her favorite song.

I get up from the bed as the song plays on and hop back in the shower. The song plays from the room.

 _I ain't worried 'bout it._ _I ain't worried 'bout it._

 _'Cause I'm a Lady._

* * *

 **math class**

"...and if the y-intercept is seven, what does that make line B?" Ms. Whitewing says. She calls on me, of all people.

"Parallel to line A."

"Good. Moving on."

As she drones on about line C, which is perpendicular (oh, wow! PERPENDICULAR. soooo interesting...) to line A, I let my gaze wander to the numerous posters around the room.

 _Keep calm and math on._

 _Acceptance is seeing with your heart and not your eyes._

 _Shut up and solve the equation._

BRIINNGGGGG! Oh, good, there's the bell. I have a date with Lionblaze in an hour and a half...

I grab my stuff and race out of the room. My feel pound the golden carpet as I try to get to my dorm.

OOFFF!

I run into the muscled back of Darkstripe, a Shadow football player.

He turns around.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, excuse me please!..." As I race past him, he grabs my shoulder.

Licking his gross lips, he leers at me.

"No problem. If you could just do one thing for me..."

His hand reaches for the top of my shirt, hovering near my chest. "What are you doing! Stop whatever it is right now..." I warn.

He pulls me into an empty broom closet and proceeds to pull the neckline towards him.

AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

 ** _Cinderheart's getting raped! Will Lionblaze find them in time? The next few chapters will contain mostly Cinderheart's POV. Hope she'll be okay... I plan that she will be but that_ _may change. Muahaha._**

 ** _AZUREFLOWER OUT!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Pressure

_**WELCOME TO A SPECIAL BONUS SHORT CHAPTER CONSISTING OF EXACTLY 1,053 WORDS!**_

 _ **In response to:**_

 _ **Sharpbreeze: Sure! There's already a chapter 22 in case you didn't know :) have some cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**_

 _ **PheonixRune: Thank you for telling me! Also you're not a cat or we could kill him TOGETHER muahaha. H**_ ** _ave some cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:{ I ate part of it muahaha_**

 ** _ANYWAY, I have wasted 71 words talking to you. Onward! This chapter is very mature at the end, though... you have been warned... if you don't approve or it's too much for you I'll change it._**

* * *

 _ **IVYPOOL(Ms. Ivy is the other Ivy that is in ShadowClan)**_

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Pass it up! Good. Blossomfall, to the goal, to the goal, to the goal-CINDERHEART GET THAT! Blossomfall, shoot! Ooh- get the rebound, get the rebound-oh wait, you let Ivypool get it-PASS TO SPOTTEDHEART-down to the goal-PASS IT TO BLOSSOMFROST! PASS IT TO-or you can shoot. FROSTGAZE GET IT! Good save. Okay, finish this play..." Coach Bramble shouts to the players.

I pass the ball to Spottedheart, who kicks the ball at the goal. Cinderheart jumps in the air and saves it.

TWEET!

"Take five and then goal kick off Green." says Coach Bracken.

Wiping my forehead, I jog to the sidelines and grab my water bottle. Unscrewing the lid, I take a refreshing sip and lean forward.

"Ivypool. May I have a quick word?" Coach Bracken beckons.

"Look, you're a great player, and I love having you on the team, but..."

"But?"

"Due to... space complications, we can't keep you on the Clan High Spirits. I'm sorry, Ivypool, but from now on you're an alternate. You will practice with us but you'll sit on the sidelines unless someone gets hurt."

What? But I thought I was actually on the team... this was my one chance at acceptance... I'm bubbling with rage but I channel it into one frigid sentence.

"Thank you for telling me. Excuse me, please."

I stomp over to the bench. "Ivy, what happened?" Blossomfall asks. The concern is evident in her face.

"Nothing." I make my answer sugary sweet.

We finish our water in silence.

TWEET!

"Back on the field!"

We play another half hour of scrimmage. Venting my rage in silence, I fire angry shot after angry shot at the goal.

"Take ten and then we finish for the day."

I ask Coach to use the restroom. As I enter the building, Lionblaze runs up. "Hey, Ivypool! What's up?"

"I just got kicked off the soccer team and put in as an alternate."

"Rough. I'm getting ready for my date with Cinderheart, so I have to go. Nice talking to you!" He races off and I open the door to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **LIONBLAZE**_

I'm walking past the broom closet when a shrill scream echoes out from behind the door. It sounds like... Cinderheart?

"You don't need to scream, baby. I'll keep you safe alllll night and allll day." And DARKSTRIPE? That guy from the Dark with a reputation for being a rapist? Oh God.

Throwing open the door, I find a terrified Cinderheart on the verge of tears and Darkstripe with his hand up her shirt.

"Dude. WHAT THE #$ & ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" I shout at him.

"We're just having some fun. Right, Cindy baby?" he growls.

Her eyes plead with me to save her.

"Okay, well if it's just fun..."

I turn around and pretend to be leaving. Walking out the door, I shut it behind me.

"Now where were we... ah, yes."

I hear Darkstripe unzip his jeans.

Pulling open the door, I punch Darkstripe in the face.

"And that's why you don't mess with my girlfriend."

Darkstripe collapses on the ground, but he's still groping Cinderheart's chest.

* * *

 ** _CINDERHEART_**

Darkstripe rolls on top of me, pulling down my pants. I hear an unzipping sound, a triumphant-sounding thump, and I see Lionblaze collapse on the floor. Frantically looking around for something I can use, I wriggle and try to keep my body away from Darkstripe. Ha! Cleaner! Picking it up, I stop moving.

"Hit a sweet spot there, didn't I, sweetheart? More room for me to finish the job..." he growls protectively. As I play helpless, I give him a chance to become overconfident.

He pulls down his jeans...

NOW!

I squirt the cleaner in his eyes. He screams in pain. "AAAARRGHHHH!"

He rolls off me, writhing in pain. Jumping to my feet, I pull my pants up and my shirt down. But before I can grab Lionblaze, who lies awake and twitching on the ground, unaware of anything around him, I feel hands grab my ankles and pull my lower body down until I'm sitting on Darkstripe's collarbone. I stare into his red, swollen eyes. He snickers and forces my lips over his, trying to get them to open. Ugh. Doesn't this guy ever give up?

I hear Ivypool's voice down the hall. Yes! If anyone can help me she can.

"IVYPOOL! HELP ME!" I scream once I've torn my lips from his. He pulls me down again.

I hear the creak of hinges and the crack of something hitting... ewww.

Darkstripe goes limp underneath my lips.

Oh, thank god.

"Ivypool, thank you so much! If he'd gone any farther-"

She pulls me into a hug. After she lets go, we walk Lionblaze silently back to his dorm before we have a conversation. "I understand. He tried me too. But unlike you... no one was around to save me. Luckily, he stopped before he did any real damage... but I felt compelled to be his girlfriend. So I became his plaything. I broke up with him because it was only the fact that he raped me which compelled me to date him."

"Ivy... I'm so sorry..."

She sighs. "It's okay. Now let's get Darkstripe to the office and explain what happened."

* * *

 _ **I solved the rape issue! You guys like how I did it? Or did I cross the age boundary? Hope I didn't. I really like how this played out. Anyways, see you next weekend!**_

 _ **AZF OUT!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Thank You

_**GUESS. WHAT.**_

 _ **I broke 50 reviews! Yes, that's right. For all 24 chapters, (not that impressive compared to other chapters, but still.) So time to put some people on the podium for:**_

 ** _REVIEWS, in honor of the Olympics!_**

 ** _GOLD MEDALS_**

 ** _FIRST PLACE: R50-MINTBLAST! Thank you for taking time out of your day to review! Get yourself a fan fiction account so I can PM you, girl(CRAP, I assumed your gender. my baaaaadddd :( please tell me so I don't do that again) Medal time: (/)_**

 _ **ALSO FIRST PLACE:xXBlossomfrostXx! You were my first non-i know you in person-fan! And my first online friend on Fanfiction. Congrats on your gold.**_ **(||)**

 _ **SILVER**_

 _ **Brokendawn30025! My 51st review, also known as Crystalfire32005. You are a good online friend of mine. Thank you for your review. (::) medal!**_

 ** _BRONZE_**

 ** _Ferntail, my 52/3rd review. Congrats on your bronze and thank you for the OC! Medal:_** **[;;]** ** _hope that resembles a medal; I tried to make them all different._**

 ** _Snowfall: Thanks for your first review. Get yo'self a fan fiction account, person!_** **[::]**

 ** _Stormbreeze: Love the name by the way. Congrats on being review 48! MEDAL!_** **[::]**

 ** _Honorable mentions!_**

 ** _Coraldawn107, my real life friend. Thank you so much for your support! Here's a plaque!_** **|:D|**

 **HeatherDiamond: I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you so much! Your Plaque: |;D|**

 **PheonixRune: Thank you for all the nice reviews! Your Plaque: |:D|**

 **Sharpbreeze: Thank you for your support. Your plaque, madame: |:D|**

 **Okay, the medal ceremony's over! This will be a short chapter because of the Medal Ceremony. But I will get an OC in. Recommended song: Thank You by Meghan Trainor.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 ** _FERNTAIL(her roommate is Mintblast's OC, ReeRee, who is Rosedawn)_**

I push a book back onto the shelf from where it was unceremoniously stuffed on top of the books. It's like students don't care what they do with the books. As I put the metal book cart through the rows of shelves, I take time to place them back in their places. But I know they'll be out of place by tomorrow. I'll be glad when ski break starts next week.

As I pass the library mirror, I take a moment to examine my glossy black hair with amber streaks and large amber eyes. My chocolate-milk skin looks sallow in the library lighting. How did I end up with this job, anyhow?

The cart is still three quarters full when the intercom beeps.

"Darkstripe, please report to the office. Please report to the office. Thank you." I've heard about him. Isn't he a rapist? But no matter how many times they send him to detention he comes back with a vengeance. With half the cart still unfinished, I sink down on the floor. It's seven thirty and I haven't had anything to eat since lunch. So I'm starving and exhausted AND I missed dinner.

"Ferntail? I can tell you're exhausted, so I'll finish up here. Have a good break." says Miss Princess, the librarian.

Oh, thank goodness. I thank her and head to my dorm.

Opening the door, I drop my bag on my bed. My first month here has been nuts. As I collapse on the comforter, my roommate, Rosedawn, looks up from her magazine.

"Oh, hey, I saved you some dinner. Hard night, huh?"

I groan. "THANK YOUUUUU." She passes me the roll and plate of apple pie, three dinner rolls, and a LOT of spaghetti. Crossing the room, I pluck the plate and plastic fork from her hands.

I gulp down the leftovers. "Thankthp. Ih'm shtarvhing." I mumble with my mouth full. "No problem. I'm going to take a shower." she says. She gets up and walks to the bathroom.

I get back onto my bed, still scarfing the meal. Shadow dinners are the BEST. And so is my roommate.

"Moon Shadow, play Thank You by Meghan Trainor."

"Okay. Playing, Thank You by Meghan Trainor."

I lean back on my black comforter and let the music fill the room.

 _So,_

 _I wanna,_ _I wanna,_ _I wanna,_ _I wanna thank you._ _I wanna,_ _I wanna,_ _I wanna,_ _I wanna thank you._ _I wanna,_ _I wanna,_ _I wanna,_ _I wanna thank you._

 _Whoooah, whoa._


	25. Chapter 25: Soul Bond

**_OH-KAY! It did not take long for my writers block to go away because I gave myself tons of material to work with. I had the worst morning! The fire alarm went off and it was pouring rain and I forgot my rain coat in my locker, and they evacuated the school, and I got soaked. ARGH. A/N: I love all you readers and reviewers. ||Reviewers make the world go round, world go round...|| *ahem* Sorry. Had a weird moment there... anyways, let's go to Chapter 25: A Million Shades Of Beige. Recommended song: Ready Or Not, Bridget Mendler/Meant To Be, Bebe Rexha. This chapter will have random pairings. In this chapter:_**

 ** _Fallen/Cinder_**

 ** _let me know what crack pairings you want to see!_**

* * *

HEATHERTAIL

Grrrrr.

I. Loathe. Juvie.

The walls are beige. The floor is beige. The furniture(what little there is) is beige. Even the food is-you guessed it- BEIGE. And for a fashion-forward chick like me, this is like HELL. I don't have a roommate because no one rooms with the PSYCHO GIRL who stabbed a girl for a BOY.

I don't belong here. I never will. I am out for revenge.

And I will get it.

Because Heathertail ALWAYS get what she wants.

Muahahahaha.

* * *

 _ **CINDERHEART**_

Well. I have had one heck of a week.

I got accepted onto the soccer team. My sister got shot. BY HER OTHER SISTER. I got raped by a crazy person. So yeah. MY WEEK HAS BEEN ALMOST COMPLETELY AWFUL!

Thank God it's ski break, or as most kids call it, Christmas Break. I need a rest. I open the door to my dorm, exhausted from the events of the past two hours. I don't notice the two people making out on the bed next to mine. Hollyleaf's.

"Half Moon. Play Meant To Be by Bebe Rexha." I groan. Ugh. I really need my favorite song now.

 _Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash_

 _No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at_

 _Who knows where this road is supposed to lead_  
 _We got nothing but time_  
 _As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright_

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be, baby just let it be. I_ _f it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be, baby just let it be._

"Half Moon." mutters a muffled voice across the room. "Be quiet."

Oh man.

Slowly, I turn my head to Hollyleaf's side of the room.

And there are Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

UH.

I clear my throat. "Holly. You need to... could you clear out, please?"

They look up, disgruntled. I hate to do it, but... Leaf Boy has a room too, you know...

Holly and Fallen Leaves get up, apparently connected at the shoulder, and Holly drags him towards the door. But as I stare into Leaf Boy's green eyes, I see his soul.

And I like what I see.

He leans over and kisses me.

Oh...

* * *

 _ **Ooooh! What next?**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Welcome HomeBoys Like You

_**Hey, all you amazing people, it's Azureflower!**_

 ** _How many of you have read my new story, The Opposite Of Peace, about a Warriors Parallel Universe created by the DF? I see... TWO HANDS from mah current readers..._**

 ** _AMBERPOPPY/BROKENDAWN!(same person) Thanks for your OC! Keep reviewing, my friend! :D_**

 ** _PHEONIXRUNE! You rule, chica! You reviewed my new story and this one so I'm thanking you a thousand times._**

 ** _And now for the readers of this story, who are equally amazing..._**

 ** _MINTBLAST! Of course! I am so dumb. I will change that ASAP. Thanks, señorita!_**

 ** _OWLPAWSPARKS! I'm really sorry you feel that way, but I myself like a little romantic overreaction. Either that or I read too many YA novels. More than a tween should be reading, anyways..._**

 ** _MOTHSTAR OF CLOUDCLAN! Thanks for the crack pairing, but VERY SADLY I can't use it because of my BrokenxMaple. :( Thank you for the wonderful review, madame!_**

 ** _And now... I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 25! (Which I put on hold because frankly, I needed a break.)_**

 ** _SONG: Boys Like You- Meghan Trainor_**

* * *

 _ **LARKTAIL**_

It's been a week and I'm still speaking cat. My family knows nothing about this, which is probably a good thing... right? I stare out the window, wishing I could return to class...

I decide to try to sing a song, even if I'm speaking cat, you know, to entertain myself?

 _"Try, try, try, to follow the rules, I break every one of them with Boys like You. My, oh my, doing what I always do, for I'm crossing' every line to get to boys like you._ _"_

I can talk again! I race out of my dorm room, running to find Poppyfrost.

And then I remember- it's ski break. Poppy went to Tahoe Donner for the week, but left me because she thought I was healing...

I turn around slowly and walk back inside, filled with disappointment.

* * *

 ** _CINDERHEART_**

I am in shock. His lips are still on mine, and they taste like Hollyleaf's lip gloss smells. Sweet, but with that under taste of cough medicine you get when you're sick.

My limbs are stiff, my eyes wide open. I watch Hollyleaf's eyes widen with shock, anger, and then sadness. When her eyes cloud over and she collapses to her feet, sobbing loudly, I pull away, running to her.

"Oh, no, Holly... don't... Holly! It's not my fault-hell, it's not yours either, don't cry..." I sling an arm around her shoulders, which are shaking with wrenched cries. Shooting a glare at the red faced and dazed Fallen Leaves, I rub her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay. Get it out."

She points a finger at Leaf Boy and raises her red-splotched face. "Get. Out. We're done." He opens his mouth, gaping like a fish, before deciding it was better he kept quiet-it was- and left, head drooping.

Hollyleaf sniffles and goes over to her bed, falling onto it face-first. "No, no, no... he was all I ever wanted."

"He doesn't deserve you." I state, angry at the a$$hole that broke my best friend's heart. "He kissed me in front of you."

She turns. "But... why did you let him?"

I blink, processing the statement. "I didn't. I stopped once the shock wore off, and I saw your face, and I felt it, and thought of Lionblaze... $#!%, I am going to tell him what just happened, he deserves to know."

I dial Lion's number. And it all comes spilling out.

* * *

 _ **HONEYFERN**_

A gray cat with a squished muzzle walks up, looking mournful. "Oh, Honeyfern... you tried so hard, but you're back where you started."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I am Yellowfang. Welcome to StarClan. Welcome back... to your former life.

As cats pour out of the trees, images, names, and faces spill into my head, and my eyes fill with happy tears. "My family..."

But some cats are missing- Berrynose, my sisters, my parents...

"Where's-"

"They'll join you in due time." she mews.

"Welcome home."

* * *

My update schedule is going to be less consistient as the school year ends and lots of stuff is due. But it should improve in two or so weeks.

 **REMEMBER- Fave, follow and review!** Please!

AZUREFLOWER OUT!


	27. Chapter 27: Falling

**Screw you, update schedule. Literally.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **babypop5000, one of my favorite writers on this site. Where are the reviews for the other 20 chapters?! ;)**

 **Yellow Paws- Gratzi!**

 **HeATheR- I'm sorry you feel that way, but this writing is almost void of swearing and obscene content. Cinder didn't actually get raped..**

* * *

 **Brokendawn- Glad u happy!**

 **Riot of the tail- love the pseudonym by the way. I can't edit because I deleted most of the dice by accident... ahaha... ha...**

* * *

 **PheonixRune: Thanks!**

* * *

 **Sixth grade let out yesterday, so happy, so frickin terrified, ack. Whoopee, freedom! Don't judge me for being 13...almost... Typing this from an iPad**

 **That's it! Onward!**

* * *

 ** _SNOWPELT_**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, SHOOTING HER?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WAS IT EVEN WORTH IT? WHAT COULD YOU HAVE TO GAIN FROM THIS OTHER THAN A FAILED COLLEGE APPLICATION IN FOUR YEARS?"

I stand, face blank, and yell right back.

"YES, I AM SANE, AND YES, IT WAS WORTH IT. I HAD EVERYTHING TO GAIN. ADORATION, BRAINS, POPULARITY... BUT SHE GOT SKIPPED A GRADE AND I LOST IT ALL! SO YES, I SHOT HER! LOCK ME UP, I DON'T CARE. I'LL SHOOT MY WAY OUT LIKE I DID WITH EVERYTHING ELSE. I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE ON TOP AGAIN!"

Sitting down and placing my feet on the desk, I wait for it to sink in.

They're gaping like fish. Finally, the smaller one, a short brunette female with dark gray eyes and brown flecks stands and whispers to the tall Japanese man with piercing blue eyes sitting at the table. I hear bis and pieces, like "jac-" "jail", and "or a mental asylum". She turns back to me, gaze like steel. I casually glance at my blood red nails, contemplating the contrast between them and the gray cement walls of the confession room.

The man rises and walks out of the room, returning momentarily with a small stack of papers, a pair of handcuffs, and...

A pale blue uniform with the number 4358037 on it. And a stained. White. Straitjacket.

"Harley here is taking you to your detainment cell. You'll be deported to an asylum in the morning." The woman stands, but Harley stops her. "The paperwork..." he hisses. She groans and scribbles her name on the sheets. Then she leaves, slamming the door behind her. I catch a glimpse of the signatures before Harley sweeps up the mess. Cora Gravmonte.

He passes me the uniform and faces the wall. "When you've finished, we'll deal with the mug shot."

REEREE

I rub my eyes. After yesterday, I was so freaked out I got no sleep. I don't think anyone else did either. Snowpelt was arrested and taken to the detainment center in Starleaf City.

The classroom is hazy around me as I reach for my pencil, half asleep. Ms. Ivy's givin

g the World's most Boring Lecture On Proper Weapons.

The bell rings. I move out of class, still in a daze. But by the time I get to math, several minutes later, the bell is still ringing. Wait... is that even the bell? It sounds more like...

I wake up to a blaring alarm clock screaming "5 AM! 5 AM!" in neon green letters. Ugh. On a Saturday, too.

Reality is harsh. So I hit snooze, banish all thoughts of Snowpelt, and fall back asleep.

soooo

I was typing that from an iPad, sorry for lack of content. Please follow, review, and favorite! Seriously. Please review...

AZUREFLOWER OUT!


	28. Chapter 28: A Note From Azzie

**Hey all, it's Azzie. If you are a fan of Shadows n Frost, the writer, then you were upset when he discontinued his Warrior High story, which rocked. However... I have gotten permission from the author to adopt this story and continue it, so as of today I have** **two** **Warrior High AUs- Clan High, (mine) and Warrior High. (Shadows N Frost/mine) Please enjoy them. Clan High's next update will be August 2, on a bimonthly update schedule for a little while, and Warrior High is monthly as I work through the first 5 or 6 chapters. I swear to StarClan and to Frostie here I will not give up until I have finished it.**

 **#milkballoons-**

 **Azzie**


	29. Chapter 29: Into The Darkness

**Thank you all for the reviews. I know compared to other stories on this site similar to this one, 87 reviews isn't much. So if you could all help me hit 100 for the publication of this chapter, please do, even if you are a guest. If you would rather not review this story, please at least review my other stories. Go on, make my day, I know you want to.**

 **I know there are mistakes I have made in this story, but unfortunately I am not at liberty to fix them because I deleted them So:**

 **Berrynose and Honeyfern were friends for a week or so before they started dating.**

 **Jayfeather's eyes were further damaged by his accident in chapter 12. Before there was a chance he could see again, now there is no chance.**

 **Let me know if there is anything else I can clarify.**

 **Azure**

 **Dedicated to the writer Blossomfrost, who recently broke her leg and is in no mood to FanFic.**

* * *

REEREE

As my roomie lies passed out on her bed, I walk over to the window. The moonlight illuminates the crystal-marble fountain spurting purple water in the courtyard, making it glow. It's shaped like two women, young and beautiful, and the water pours down their hair. Their faces are what makes the fountain so eerie... both look terrified, hands held up in a way that signifies 'stop, no, please...' Why would the architect design this?

I shudder and close the windows, and only a trace of silver light remains, silhouetted on the floor. As my eyes follow the beam across the carpet, towards the teal walls, up towards a small door outlined...

Wait.

I step towards it warily, all thoughts of creepy fountain banished (for now). There is definitely a door here... I trace my fingers along the my fingernails (good thing I didn't cut them) across the crack, I search for a latch.

Click.

The door slides open with a loud creak. I wince, turning to look at my roommate, but she mumurs and rolls over. _I'm sorry, Fern, but I need to do this on my own._

Grabbing a pencil and a pen, I write out a quick note. _Dear Fern- I found a secret door to the right of the wardrobe. Slide your fingernails until you undo the latch. Do not follow me unless I am not back by the next nightfall._

I pause. There is one thing that Ferntail doesn't know... and only on pain of death would I ever tell her.

This may just be pain of death.

 _There is one thing you should know, in case I almost or actually do die..._

 _Ferntail, I am lesbian, and have known it since I met you. I never thought I would like girls, but when you walked into the seventh grade classroom three years ago... I fell in love with your confidence, your kindness and wit. I tell you this because I don't want to leave this world without telling you how I feel._

 _Every time I told you I had a crush, I was trying to make you jealous. Whether you were or not, I'll never know. But every time I watched you kiss a boy, every time you broke me down without knowing it, I had to build myself back up from scratch, trying to make it stronger, but I still managed to crumble._

 _If you don't feel the same, let me go and don't follow behind at all. I'd rather leave this world without knowing you love me and still (to me) my best friend than die knowing you don't love me like I love you._

 _You will always be my one true love, Ferntail. If I know what's going to happen tomorrow, I don't want to live today._

 _Love, love, love-_

 _Bee_

I let out a shaky sigh and slip the note where she will surely see it. I grab a flashlight and extra batteries, and my XL Swiss Army knife, and group it in a small blue leather fringe satchel. Then I walk back to the door, and... I go inside, shutting it behind me. Flipping on the flashlight, I walk into the dank, endless tunnel, with only my wits to guide me.

* * *

Don't hate me for the cliffie. I'm in London, and that's why it's early. I think this is really one of my better chapters...

Blossom, this chapter was to you specially. If you read this, please PM me.

I love you all, even the haters.

Azure out!


	30. Chapter 30: A Note

So.

here we are.

October 2nd.

Two months.

But here's the thing.

I know you guys are expecting an update. And I'll give you one. I promise. But, uh... my parents dropped something kinda huge on me today. And it will destroy my world if it becomes official. If you are reading this, and you know me IRL, please don't tell anyone. Anyone who reads this. Review and ask me what but I won't say. If you now me IRL, don't bring it up. Don't ask. Just let it be. When the verdict is announced... you'll know.

So I am obviously in no mood to write. I can't bring myself to finish the chapter right now. I'm sorry. I love you all so, so much. And WH I will update because I promised. But this story... this one's going on hiatus. For real. For a while.

Please don't hate me. PM me with your complaints, I don't care. Go read my other stories. Most of them are better.

I'll update when I feel less like I'll fall apart.

I love you all so much. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support. Please PM me with support. I need it.

-Azureflower


End file.
